The Dragon's Captive
by XxDreamPuzzlexX
Summary: Yuya is a boy upon a village. No one likes him because he is weird, and he was definitely strange in ways one could imagine. He would talk to things unseen to the others, mostly ghost and stuff and he believes in things called myths. So what chances has Yuya got when he gets chased out of the village and meets a dark mysterious dragon? One way to find out! (Counterpartshipping)
1. Prologue

_A new story everyone! And its even counterpart shipping! Sooo its been awhile since I last posted a story, I hope you like this one! Anyways! Enough of my rambling! Lets begin!_ Name of Story: The Dragon's Captive.

Warnings: Fairly rated PG for some death scenes, violence, and fluff, also shounen-ai!

Pairings: Yuto/Yuya Sakaki (Basically counterpart shipping)

Options: None whatsoever!

Summary: Will be posted on the front of the story.

Requested by: Queen of Light (Hope you enjoy!)

 **"Prologue"**

A boy with crimson eyes ran fast to the forest, his feet pounding harshly on the ground as he tried to slip away from his captors. His harsh breaths were the only thing heard, as branches and plants snapped on impact upon his arms and legs. The shouting of the village pursuers could be heard as they followed the boy into the wilderness. The slim looking youth frantically looked around, trying to see if there was some place to hid, the shrill screams of his pursuers bled through his ears.

"After him! He musn't escape!" one of them yelled to the other as they followed the boy around like a predator.

Fearing for his life, the tomato haired boy dashed out of their view and ran again as fast as his legs would sprint, he was losing oxgyen fast and he needed to stop soon where as he would be safe. The delicate branches grazed harshly upon the boy but he ignored it in favor of getting away.

Not far from almost getting caught, the crimson eyed male slid down to a hole beneath the roots of a burnt tree. Hoping and praying that the village men would leave him alone, he hid further until almost zero visibilty could be seen. He hoped their was no snake inside the small creepy looking cave.

He could fell the deliberate movement at the top as the men tried looking for him. Surprisingly, they never even considered checking the hole on the burnt tree. Huh, maybe their tale of being brave was not true, they couldn't even come in the dark little hole! Once the men left, grumbling under their breaths, it was already night fall that the boy had finally came out of the little hole he was in. He looked around and sighed in relief, he was safe for now. Checking his surrounding, he started walking deeper into the woods, trying to find a way out. Several moments later, the boy heard a branch snap and he quickly whirred around in fear.

The only thing he could see was a black blob, and glowing steel grey eyes. Before he could even react, the blob quickly lunged at him and carried him away. The creature revealed its wings and flew out into the open night sky with a screaming male held upon its grasp.

 _Please excuse me if I update slowly, I have another story going on. Its on wattpad and you can search my stories there. My name there is PsychoImee, so if you wanna check out my puzzleshipping fic (which is only one) just go on there!_ _Also! Sorry for the shortness, and any grammar mistakes or mishaps! I hope this story will be successful and I wont lose inspiration! Hope you enjoy! Goodbye dear readers! Until next update!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Here you go guys! The first chapter ever! I hope you like it! In advance, I would like you all to know that I may or may not upload fast, since I always need to reload my wifi and all. I hate it when I have to. Anyways! I hope you can forgive me for mishaps or grammar errors. On with the story!_

 ** _Chapter 1: The Weird Kid"_**

The morning rays of the sun, beat down upon the world below. Noisy chattering and the laughing of the people could be heard along every turn. The view of the sun zoomed down upon a small pristen village. The houses in here were small but held a cozy feel. Merchants and traders called loudly to the people to buy their goods, the humans were lively and joyful, and kids were playing tag upon the dirt path, mingling with the adults.

One particular kid, however, was not with the other ones and did not act like most of the normal children either.

A boy of 9 years old, sat besides the open window in his room, talking to someone unseen. He was very frail for someone his age, and his complexion was far more pale than that of his age, that he almost looked like a ghost.

The small child had green and red hair, spikes coming downwards on his red tips, a curving tip on top of his green mass of hair. He had crimson eyes that strikingly paired up to the blood red roses, his nose was well defined and small, and he has pink plump lips that was currently being made into pout. "But why?" he whined to the unseen figure. This child's name was Yuya Sakaki and he was dubbed as a strange kid for his so called 'over active imagination' but really, he had the ability to see ghost and other disturbing looking things.

For example, he could see the dead, the bad types of dead that looked like they came straight out from a horror movie (that still did not exist in this time here), he could even see demons and other normal people could not. Now back to the present, the boy was still whining at the figure that stood in front of him. Invisible to other people but clear as day to him.

Shelly shook her head and smiled, patting the boy on the head. "I cannot touch things Yuya. However, you will know why when the time is right." said she, before she phased through the walls making Yuya gasp in surprise. "Shelly wait!" he cried out, hoping to get the ghost woman back but to no avail.

"Yuya! Who are you talking to?!" Yoko, Yuya's mother, hollered from downstairs. The crimson eyed boy blinked and shuffled downstairs, peeking through the stairs. "I was talking to Shelly, mother." he stated honestly, making the blonde blink and turn to her son. "Who is Shelly? Is she your imaginary friend?"

A strange look briefly flitted to the young boy's pale features. "Of course not, mom! Shelly is not my imaginary friend! Can't you see her?" he whined, while pointing to a seemingly empty space beside him. The woman blinked and shook her head. "I am sorry Yuya, but I cannot see her. Come, supper is ready."

Visibly deflating that his mother could not see his friend, Yuya trudged over to the dining table and began eating slowly, his mood already downcast from his mother's declaration earlier.

 _-5 Years Later-_

"Mom! Come on, we still need to go to the market!" a boy of 15 yelled excitedly, waiting in the living room for his mother.

"Yes, yes! I'm coming no need to rush!" the woman laughed and descended down the stairs, holding a basket in her arm. Yuya grinned and opened the door for his mother, making Yoko smile. "Why, thank you my handsome gentleman." she said and Yuya laughed. "Mom!"

Both of them excited the house and deliberately went to the market place. Yuya could still not understand his abilities to see the dead. He also could not contemplate clearly why he believed that myths were true, even though his mother told him that they were just legends. His conscience however, refused to accept that the thing wasn't real.

Yuya stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a little girl crying upon the alley, her back on the wall and her knees drawn up to conceal her face. The sudden abrupt halt of him made Yoko loose Yuya as she thought that the young teen was still following her. Yuya felt sympathy wash over him and he strode carefully over to the girl, kneeling down gently and placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

Obviously startled by the sudden contact. The child snapped her head up, making Yuya blink in utmost surprise. Her face was bloody, but it still held an adorable look. The injury was on the top of her forehead, black and blue bruises were on her skin making the tomato haired boy's heart wrench in anguish. "Are you okay little girl?" he cooed.

The girl blinked her green eyes before lowering her head. "I am not okay." she said, her voice whispery and chilly to the bone that made Yuya repress a shiver. He tried wiping the blood away from the girl's face with his handkerchief but the oozing liquid would not go away. This made him blink and he tried again but to no avail. "Why won't it go away?" he whispered softly and the girl looked up at him, a sad smile marring her face, as tears poured out her eyes. "Because it is a never healing wound." she replied, and Yuya looked at her in shock.

"Hey! You! Who are you talking to?!" the shock wore off quickly and Yuya stood up abruptly, whirring to face whoever it was. "I was talking to this little girl." he pointed to the child and stared ahead of him. "Why do you ask?" he questioned, confusion evident in his voice.

This kids were of his age, they however, had a strong build and had a menacing aura. Yuya quitely shivered but stood his ground, fisting his hands beneath his pockets in attempt to calm himself. The kid, who was obviously the leader of them all, glared at the tomato haired boy. "We didn't see anything freak." he spat cruelly and Yuya's crimson hues widened. Did the teen just call him freak?

"He's weird."

"Tell me about it." one replied and they suddenly grinned evily, cornering the frail boy.

Yuya visibly trembled. "W-what are you--?!" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as a fist collided with his cheek, sending him backwards and crashing to the wall. Yuya slid down to the ground, his jaw throbbing. The kids all laughed and started ganging up on him, raising their fists up in the air and slamming it back down upon the defenseless teen. Yuya could only cry out in agony as he curled up into a ball, feeling every sensation as fists and feets punched and stomped on him.

The child shrieked and cried loudly. "Mister! No!!" she wailed, trying to grasp the bullies on their shirt, but her hand only phased through. The child let out a defeated cry and wailed again. Yuya shut his eyes tightly as tears spilled out of his closed eyelids.

"Freak!"

"Weirdo!" "Loser!"

"Talking to a wall!"

He took every stab of pain in his heart, as the words cut through like a knife to his chest. He whimpered softly and curled up even more, hoping his mother would find him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?!!?" Hollered a female voice, making the bullies whip around and run away in fear, scared of being scolded.

Yoko stood upon the entrance of the dead end alley, looking over at her son in horror. "YUYA!" she cried out, dropping her basket full of fruits and vegetables, as she rushed over to the pained teen and scooping him up in her arms. "I got you my dear! Hang on!" she cried out frantically, hastily picking up her fallen basket while carrying Yuya and making a mad dash back to their home, to treat her son's bruises.

"Mom, I'm fi- Ow!!" he never had the chance to finish his words as his mother applied pressure to one of his bruises. Yoko looked up apologetically at Yuya as she gently cleaned his wounds and bandaged them up. "Please Yuya next time tell me when this happens alright?" she advised lovingly and Yuya could not help but smile. "Okay, mom."

 _-A Year Later-_

The casket was being lowered upon the ground. Yuya stood upon the back of the crowd, his eyes filled with tears as he watched his mother's body be buried beneath the ground. His mom had an incurable disease a few months ago, and her health had decreased badly. Yuya did his best on taking care of his mother but she died anyways. He could never forget her words. Her last dying words that would adorn his ears forever; "I love you Yuya. Cherish that ability you have."

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

Yuya whirred around and gasped as he saw his mother behind him, a sad smile on her beautiful face. "M-mom?" he whispered softly, and the woman cupped his cheek. "I-I thought you were--" he was cut off as the woman shook her head. "My sweet Yuya. I am no longer alive. I am nothing but a mere spirit and only you can see me. My dear boy, You have the ability to see ghost, just as I had when I was younger. I have passed that gift on to you now." she whispered.

Yuya felt his entire world crumble and he shook violently. "Why did you not tell me?" he yelled, causing a few heads to turn to him and then went back to the buried casket, whispering in each other's ears. Yoko shook her head and looked sadly at Yuya. "In time you will know Yuya, with experience you will know. Goodbye my sweet one. I love you." his mother started to vanish and Yuya gasped, trying to reach out to his mother. "MOTHER! DON'T GO!" He screamed in agony as he tried grasping the small specks of light.

This made the whole attendants turn to him and they broke in whispers. Seeing that the boy was reaching out in the air, his back turned to them. They were whispering words like "He is creepy." "Why is he acting weird? "I pity him"

However, Yuya paid no mind to this words as he stared sorrowfully up at where his mother vanished, his tears forming anew as he collapsed and broke down in tears and sobs. His mother was gone, everything he lived for was gone.

 _I would like to apologize for the sad scene, but it was a must. I will accept your criticism and bashing, but it was part of the story. However I will not allow flames. If you are not a yaoi fan then I suggest you leave. I hope all of you who absolutely love counterpart shipping don't give up on me. I will do my best on updating this story. Goodbye now! Until next update!_

 _-PsychoLittleFox_


	3. Chapter 2

_See notes at the end of the fic._

 ** _"Chapter 2: Chased Out And Captured"_**

A few weeks since Yuya's mom passed away, the people had returned to their normal everyday lives, seemingly having forgotten that Yuya's guardian had passed away. The tomato haired boy was currently locked inside his own room, sitting upon the far wall, where light could not reach him. The young teen cried his eyes out, every night. He blamed himself for not being able to save his mother, surely there was a way he could have helped her!

Yuya sniffed and hid his face in between his knees, crying silently at his loss, his mother was gone. The crimson eyed boy wanted to die but knew that his mother would not approve of that. She had always told him to live even if its through the toughest times. He would find little comfort in this words though, as he shook and cried.

@BREAK@

"Freak!" the bully spat out as he hit the crimson eyed youth. Yuya cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards, getting cornered by the bully's friend. He whimpered slightly and tears stung his eyes underneath his goggles. Desperately, the male wished that his mother was still alive, or if someone would just help him!

None of them came however, for they only passed them by, occasionally glancing but never even considering to help, as they scurried off to go home or to buy goods. The bullies cackled and grinned evily, making Yuya shiver mentally as he back tracked until he was pressed firmly on the concrete wall. The first bully smirked and captured the slender neck in his hand, tightening his hold around it. "No one likes you! Get out of here freak!" he hissed and punched the male in the stomach, making the air leave out of Yuya.

 _'Great, another torture.'_ he moaned miserably in his head as the impacts of fists hit him full force. A loud cry resonated through the air, as the towns' people chattered loudly upon the streets of Standard.

Yuya winced as he limped away to the bathroom. He had bruises and scratches on his body and his lip was cut and split, let's not forget of the stinging cheek that was beginning to turn purple. He sighed and opened the door and went up to the storage box to get the medicine kit. Once obtaining the small box, he prepped on cleaning and dressing his wounds, occasionally hissing from the electrocuting pain. It was close to manageable but still it stung and caused tears to prick at Yuya's eyes.

After finishing on dressing his wounds, he sighed and went to the kitchen, preparing himself dinner. Yuya had gotten a job so he could get food on his table and perhaps pay for the piling bills. His job was not much but it was enough to make you live. Biting his lip, as he chopped the vegetables, the lithe built boy reminisced the time where his mother would teach him cooking, laughing and smiling as they went about the kitchen. He shook his head, dropping the vegetable at the now boiling soup.

When Yuya finished dinner, he made sure to himsef to take a shower, and headed straight to his room. Changing from his day clothes, he traded them for his night wear, composing of a burgundy pair of pajamas. He climbed into bed and stared at his window, wishing his mother a goodnight upon her place up the sky above. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, knowing no more of the happenings around his surroundings.

@BREAK@

The glare of the sun hit Yuya square on the face, making his face scrunch up as he rolled out of bed, landing with a harsh thud to the floor. The boy let out an audible 'ow' as he tried getting out of the tangled sheets. He sighed once he was free and got up to make himself breakfast, counting the minutes as they ticked by, before he would be needed to work.

"Yuya! I need two curry rice and some lemonade!" hollered the one who was listing down the orders.

"Yes sir! I got it!" he yelled above the noisy cutlery.

Yuya was a chef, he was hired in one of the famished restaurant most rich peoplego. Luck seemed to have took pity on him, since the chef, that was incharge of the kitchen, loved his cooking and instantly arranged for him an interview with the manager, surprisingly, she didn't put up a fight and Yuya was welcomed in the crew.

The kitchen however, was what disturbed Yuya the most. There were a bunch of ghost in here. Mostly 3 or about 6 of them. It bothered the crimson eyed boy that they were here but he kept silent of it, not wanting to blow his cover and be called a freak by his crew. He wouldn't, and will not, risk it. True, it might be freaky, but he would rather get himself in danger rather than make everyone panic.

He shivered and went back to cooking, ignoring the ghost as they poked and prodded at him. He was used to this, biting his lip and witholding his anger within, being careful that he would not be caught yelling at thin air.

@BREAK@

A few more days have passed, Yuya was starting to feel neglected. The streets would become quite when he passed by, earning him unabashed whispers when he disappeared out of the ear shot. The town seemed to have believed the rumor that the tomato haired teen was carrying a demon in his body, and that it was taking control of him. Yuya did not pay any attention to this rumor, ignoring it and saying that he was only a normal boy. Of course, some believed him but others, not quite.

The torture was close to being tolerable, it was usually the beatings and name callings that he received but one day it almost got out of hand. He was almost raped, for heaven's sake! After that incident, he was traumatized to silence and Yuya only spoke when he was needed to speak.

Then, one particular day, was the day everything changed for the young lithe teen.

He was about to step into town, when the huntsmen blocked his path, all bearing pitch forks and swords. Yuya took a step back and gulped harshly, his lips trembling as he tried to speak on what they were doing, blocking his path. The head huntsman scowled, glaring down at Yuya, making said boy shrink back in fear. "Get out of this town, you are not welcomed here boy." he spat harshly, directing them to the cowering male.

The crimson hues dilated and widened in newborn fear. He was not welcomed in this town? But--

He looked over to his tormentors with wide eyes, seeing them smirking secretly but pretended to be scared hiding behind the adults. His feet took a shaky step back, then another. One of the men raised his sword and that was all Yuya needed to know.

He swirved sharply and ran.

"Follow him! Kill him!" One of them hollered, but Yuya could not make out whose voice it was. The adrenaline pumping through his veins was far too much to ignore, he turned sharply and rammed straight through a pile of barrels before he picked himself up and sprinted off to the forest, his persecutors hot on his trails.

Yuya finally entered the woods, his feet pounding harshly on the ground as he tried to slip away from his captors. His harsh breaths were the only thing heard, as branches and plants snapped on impact upon his arms and legs. The shouting of the village pursuers could be heard as they followed the boy into the wilderness. The slim looking youth frantically looked around, trying to see if there was some place to hide, the shrill screams of his pursuers bled through his ears.

"After him! He musn't escape!" one of them yelled to the other as they followed the boy around like a predator.

Fearing for his life, the tomato haired boy dashed out of their view and ran again as fast as his legs would sprint, he was losing oxgyen fast and he needed to stop soon where as he would be safe. The delicate branches grazed harshly upon the boy but he ignored it in favor of getting away.

Not far from almost getting caught, the crimson eyed male slid down to a hole beneath the roots of a burnt tree. Hoping and praying that the village men would leave him alone, he hid further until almost zero visibilty could be seen. He hoped their was no snake inside the small creepy looking cave.

He could feel the deliberate movement at the top as the men tried looking for him. Surprisingly, they never even considered checking the hole on the burnt tree. Huh, maybe their tale of being brave was not true, they couldn't even come in the dark little hole! Once the men left, grumbling under their breaths, it was already night fall that the boy had finally came out of the little hole he was in. He looked around and sighed in relief, he was safe for now. Checking his surrounding, he started walking deeper into the woods, trying to find a way out.

Several moments later, the boy heard a branch snap and he quickly whirred around in fear.

The only thing he could see was a black blob, and glowing steel grey eyes. Before he could even react, the blob quickly lunged at him and carried him away. The creature revealed its wings and flew out into the open night sky with a screaming male held upon its grasp.

Yuya screamed himself hoarse as the thing carried him in its sharp talons, his throat felt raw and bruised but it did not stop him from crying and sobbing. He pounded weakly upon the claw, begging for his captor to let him go, using his actions as a means of desperate measure.

His captor however, paid him no head as they turned sharply from the air, landing upon a dark cave. The thing landed and put Yuya in a bone prison, enough for him to have a big space to move. Yuya grasped at the bone bars, looking up at the one who kidnapped him, and to his utter disbelief, it was a terrifying sight!

The thing that was a blob, turned out to be a majestic dragon, its scales black. It had hair or fur the color of light lavender, and its eyes were a steely gray. With the right angle of light, Yuya coud see the dragon clear as day. The male backed away in fear, yelping once he tripped on one of the stones and fell over. The dragon let out a garbled noise, mostly a chuckle, but Yuya did not pay any head to that as he backed up to the wall, using his hands as indicators. He opened his mouth, his fear filled eyes questioning the dragon's purpose. The gray eyes looked down at the crimson orbs before huffing and rolling its eyes. _"You were lost in my forest, don't expect me to release you forever."_ it said, its voice, smooth and deep. So it confirmed that the dragon was male.

Yuya's eyes widened further (if it was even possible.) and he opened his mouth, as if wanting to ask, but he quickly clamped it shut and instead, settled with biting his lips. The dragon blinked and tilted his head, his chest rumbling. The majestic creature was becoming curious as to why the boy would not speak, he was not deaf that for sure since he responded pretty well. Maybe something happened to him that caused him to remain silent? The dragon did not think of his capturing as such.

He tapped a claw at the ground, its sound echoing across the walls, as he thought deeply but came up with no conclusion. So he simply settled to make the boy talk, but right now the tomato haired boy needed space.

Yuya turned his back on the dragon, burying his face on his knees, his arms wounding around his legs. Why did fate seem to hate him? He was sure he would be dead anytime soon. The dragon, no sooner or later would eat him and he would experience a painful death in the jaws of the creature. His eyes shut tightly as he thought of possible outcomes. However, a few hours later, Yuya had passed out, his energy having drained as his adrenaline rush calmed down.

The dragon stared at the boy intently, before sighing and looking for animal furs that he kept hidden, then dropping them on top of the boy's body with the exception of his head, The dragon tried conjuring up a pillow but it indeed up crooked. He huffed in frustration but slowly and carefully tucked it underneath the crimson eyed boy's head. The dragon had sensed fear in the teen earlier but he ignored it and did the same to the boy. The dark dragon curled himself up, making himself comfortable before dozing off in a light slumber. He would question the boy sooner or later. His voice rumbled softly, almost like a whisper that everyone could hear. _"Goodnight, silent one."_

@END OF CHAP 2@

 _Soooo I hope this chapter suffices. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes or so! I'm not an american. I'm a filipino. I just hope you like my story!! Vote, add to your library or share this story at your own will! Anyways, so you see. I would like to apologize early if I also update slow!_ _Special thanks to Queen of Light for requesting this story! This was her idea after all! Thank yoouu so much for commenting! I hope you will continue so I may know if you like it or not! Also! Thank you all for the lovely reviews my beautiful/handsome readers! They keep me going very much! Even if I do not respond, just know that those comments of yours have been noted and will be my inspiration! Now I must go, until next chapter my readers!! Good bye! -PsychoLittleFox_


	4. Chapter 3

_See notes at the end of the fic._

@START@

 ** _"Why won't you speak?"_**

Dawn broke through the sky, as Yuya fluttered his eyes open. Still half asleep, the boy yawned and sat up, not registering where he was. The tomato haired boy rubbed his eyes and the last remnants of sleep left him as he registered where he was right now. His crimson orbs widened in fear again and he frantically looked around his surroundings. The dragon was nowhere in sight, but Yuya was still not convinced.

He tried looking for a way out, but the only exit of the bone prison was to climb up the slippery cartlidges of dried skeletal structure. He huffed in frustration and tried climbing up the prison, yelping in the process when he fell over. The crimson eyed youth, growled softly and tried again, resulting in more failure. _"What are you doing?"_ came an amused throaty voice, making Yuya halt in utter fear.

The gray eyed dragon was at the entrance, staring down at Yuya with some form of amusement, he swore to himself that if the creature was human, he would be smirking and crossing at his arms before the wimpy looking teen. Granted, he might even be grinning! This day could not even start of worse.

Heavy silence hung upon the end of the dragon's sentence, Yuya's form tense as he stared at the gray eyes, his own crimson hues asking a question that said; _'What do you think?'_ this boy was feisty even though he was silent and very much that it could be deafening. The dragon sighed heavily and shook his head, flexing its wings in the process, before sitting down. _"Kid, don't expect me to release you to those fools, they were chasing you and wanted your blood.''_ the dragon stated a matter of factly, making Yuya tense up.

How did he--

His thoughts were cut off and he was surely thrown off by the sudden change of topic that he literally had his eyes bugging out of his skull. _"My name is Yuto by the way. .what about yours?"_ asked the dark scaled creature now known as 'Yuto'. Silence once again reigned, never even considering to lift up. Yuya opened and closed his mouth, trying to make his voice come out, but never succeding as he bit down on his tonue, the horrible memory of almost being forcibly taken flew by his mind. The green-red haired male turned his back on Yuto, taking deep and calming breaths, in attempt to hold down the panic that was bubbling upon his chest.

Yuto blinked at the silence the boy gave him. Usually, humans would be vocal and lively, when they wanted to talk and they sure as hell could scream. But this kid-- he was complicated and a maze yet to be figured out. He was complex as much as the dragon was, serving to him as a challenge, a code yet to be solved. Deciding not to push the subject, he tossed some fruit to Yuya's direction with his large claws, the delicate food rolling gently to tap at Yuya's back. The aftermentioned, snapped his head up and looked down at the fruits in his cell, shooting a silent question as to why the dragon cared.

The steel eyed dragon huffed in frustration and rolled his eyes before speaking in his deep voice. _"I can tell that you are very much hungry, considering you are very thin and look once step ahead like the dead."_ said he, his tone flat, making Yuya blink in surprise. The pale teen hesitantly picked an apple up, putting it near his lips and biting into the red flesh. In a matter of seconds, the fruit was gone and the boy picked up another one of the fruit, eating it like there was no tomorrow. Yuto had to restrain himself from laughing as he imagined the silent male looking like a chipmunk. It was a rather funny and adorable looking sight to behold.

Yuya ate the last of the fruit, belching when he was done, but he quickly covered his mouth and directed his fear wide eyes to the dragon, afraid of being eaten, but then again he was of no use right? Yuto only shook his head and smiled down at Yuya as much as he could probably managed with his dragon mouth, considering he had really sharp teeth. He flexed his wings once again, sighed. Reaching out his claw, he started descending it down to the bone prison, making the crimson eyes widen in surprise and shock. _"Calm down kiddo, I'm not going to hurt you."_ he assured, earning him a look from the teen when he said 'kiddo' his eyes seemed to be speaking again with a hint of annoyance in them; _'I have a name you know'_ it read silently, that made Yuto chuckle and gently pry away the prison. _"Sure you do, unless you do not tell me then I will keep calling you a kid, or do you prefer I call you tomato?"_ the violet maned dragon teased, earning him a glare from the boy currently on his palm. Though there was still some traces of fear in his system, he tried ignoring it, telling himself that he shouldn't fear the dragon. It did little wonders but it also assured him a small bit. He was still queasy and wobbly but he did not voice it out.

Yuya grimanced at the dragon, he didn't like being called a kid, but then, he never even considered answering the dragon's question on who he was, it seemed unfair but the boy could not let his mouth comply, since it would clamp shut on instinct. He was still afraid. Yes it was naive and foolish of him to still hold on to that nightmare, but no one could honestly blame him. The bullies had almost shred his dignity out of him forcibly, had he not jabbed his elbow hard upon the bully's rib and flipping his body over so he rammed straight to the other three. He shook his head, snapping out of his trance when Yuto put him down on his back. The teen male squeaked as he sat upon the reptile's back, he raised his confusion laden eyes which was answered by a snort as Yuto slowly started trudging out of the cave and unto the world outside.

Bright light suddenly met them and Yuya had to squint his eyes so it could adjust to the brightness. When he was sure that his vision was better, he fully opened them and gasped when the sight of the outside met him. The trees were stretching from far beyond, almost like a vast ocean. He could see a field full of flowers and the grass splayed out on the open, he raised his head and felt a stab of pain go through his heart as he saw his village upon the distance. The lively noise could not be heard here but he was sure that he could hear the music and chatter right now and the cave that they were currently in was perched high upon the mountain, enough for a good view.

The boy visibly sulked. He was not welcomed in his village anymore, after being chased out. Yuya doubt that they woud not welcome him, much less give him a hug. The male shuddered and hugged himself, imagining different scenarios playing in his head, his eyes shut tight. Yuto blinked and turned his head to the boy, tilting it and nudging him. _"Is something the matter?"_ he questioned, and Yuya's eyes snapped open, shock and definetly disbelief coursing through him. The male quickly shook his head and hastily got down from Yuto's back, wanting to be comfortabe for once. The crimson eyed male inclined his head and sauntered off to a nearby rock, resting his backside on the stone. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, absorbing the heat of the sun. Yuto shook his head and looked over to the village, he suppose could get more supplies on the village since his materials and neccesities were running out.

While Yuya was basking under the sun, trying to remember the feel of it. He felt something poke at him, making him groan out in protest, but the poking did not seize, instead it became stronger and firmer. Finally, he could no longer take it and snapped his blazing orb over to whoever was prodding at him. He did a double take at the disgusting looking disfigured ghost infront of him and let out a tiny scream. The ghost had its hand pointing, as if about to poke him again had not Yuya backed away from it. The lithe teen could not figure out if the ghost was male or femae, he screamed once again, not noticing that he had bumped into Yuto.

To say that the dragon was shock was an understatement, as he looked down at the quivering boy. He traced Yuya's vision and held down a look of disgust from his features. The thing was nasty looking and very much hideous, he doubted it was even human. Oh , screw it. That thing was far more than that. Then a thought struck him as he looked over to Yuya. _'He can see ghosts? That means he's. ."_ the dragon trailed off, then snapped back to attention as the boy started clawing at his scales with his nails rather painfully. The disfigured ghost slowly inched forward until Yuto could take it no longer, and he snapped. **_"SCRAM, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF DUNG! YOU'RE SCARING MY CHARGE!"_** he roared, the ground shaking. The ghost stopped and looked at Yuto as if the thing just noticed his appearance. Its eyes trailed back to Yuya, making said boy flinch, then it look back at the dark dragon and fleeted away from sight. Yuto coud not explain why he told the ghost off, he was fine with them lingering around but just snapping and from this human? That's just creepy and at the same time fascinating.

The dragon hummed at that and watched as the ghost scampered off, rather begrudgingly. It had every intention of wanting to drag Yuya away from him.

Yuya's eyes glimmed with relief and he looked up at Yuto, his eyes telling him how grateful he was; _'Thank you'_ the dragon received a hug from the boy, his arms spread out on Yuto's large chest. The dragon blinked and opened his mouth. _"Will you tell me why you do not speak?"_ he asked again and Yuya tensed up. Finaly, Yuto fired questions at the poor teen, hurling them at him.

 _"Did you do something to them?"_ a shake of a head was his answer, the boy seeming to sink through the ground, Yuto however, was persistant.

 _"Did you steal?"_ another shake of the head.

 _"Did you lost someone?"_ a slow but hesitant nod, then Yuto began to piece the needed information.

 _"You're orphaned?"_ a nod. Yuto sighed and finally he said. _"What have they done to you? Did they do something terrible?"_

The crimson haired boy trembled, either from anger or sadness, he did not know. Finally, Yuya looked up at the dragon, his expression pained. This made Yuto's heart wrench, he was ready to apologize, when out of nowhere, the tomato haired boy sighed and answered, his voice soft and pained, that made Yuto's eyes widen in surprise. This boy had a musical voice. Yuto wondered if the boy was a singer, but then again, looks can be deceiving.

"I wil tell you, but only if you do not interrupt." he said, every part of his body shaking, threatening to pass out had he not stubbornly pushed the fear and adrenaline down to the deepest part of his mind.

Crimson and gray clashed, seeming to create invisible sparks as the red orbs narrowed and he opened his mouth once again.

@END OF CHAPTER 3@

 _Sorry for the cliffhanger, I need some thinking time. Anyways yeah, I didn't get almost any review from the last chapter. *pouts* but thats okay! I hope you are enjoying TDC! Leave review, add to your favorites or your library if you like/love it! Well, I hope I can make more stories in the future! Just in case, if you see mistakes or errors upon this fic then please by all means I apologize for it! Until next chapter my lovely readers! Ja nei! -PsychoLittleFox_

(Apologies for the short chapter though.)


	5. Chapter 4

_See notes at the end of fic._

 ** _Warning: Attempted rape_**

 ** _"Story of the Past"_**

@START@

Tense silence hung upon the air as the crimson hued male seem to froze, his resolve all but crumbling. Yuya's mouth still was half way parted as he struggled to keep a hold of himself. Yuto himself, seemed hesitant and all but held his breath, partially feeling guilt eat away at his core. The dragon was about to open his mouth, preparing to offer his apologies, when Yuya stopped him from doing so.

"It happened many years ago. ." he admonished, voice quite and hoarse.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Mother! Please! You're going to be okay right?" a fifteen year old Yuya asked his ill mother. Sadness and concern swirling inside his crimson orbs. Yoko only smiled and weakly grasped Yuya's hand in hers, a small pain filled chuckle erupting from the back of her throat. "Its alright Yuya, my dearest boy. I am merely going to rest for eternity."_

 _"No! Don't say that!" he begged his guardian but the blonde-orange woman only shook her head, sorrow evident in her azure eyes. "Forgive me my Yuya. But. ." her breathing came out in ragged gasps. "I love you. I am dying. . please." one last heave of breath, before Yoko closed her eyes. "Cherish that gift you have. ." she sighed out, taking in her last breath, a small tear trickling down her cheek._

 _Yuya stared in horror and grief, before registering that his mother had died. "Mother?" there was no answer, nor will there ever be. "Mother! Mother! WAKE UP! MOTHER! MOTHER!!!" he screamed hysterically, shaking Yoko's limp and albeit warm hand frantically. "MOTHER! NOOOOOOOO!!!" He broke down into fits and sobs, tears spilling out his eyes as he could no longer hear or see his mother anymore._

 _XxxxxxX_

 _"Freak!" a stone hard punch was delivered to his gut, making Yuya cry out in pain as he skidded and fell to the ground, holding his sore stomach. The bullies surrounded the green-crimson haired boy, all grinning menacingly as they cracked their knuckles. Yuya quickly scrambled up on his backside, crawling backwards, using his hands to skitter away, his eyes wide with fear. "W-what do you want from me?!" he yelled, tears streaming in rivulets down his pale flushed cheeks._

 _He was already miserable! What more could they want from him?_

 _There was a tense silence before anyone could even dare say a word, the crimson eyed youth suddenly found himself pinned by four of the bullies and the leader stood in between Yuya's legs, lewd desire visible upon his eyes. Yuya's eyes grew more in fear. No! He was goin to be..!_

 _"You're right. What more could we want from you?" the leader asked as he knelt down and licked Yuya's pale neck, letting his tongue slide over the junction of Yuya's neck. The currently pinned male shivered in pure fear as the leader started trailing rough kisses on every inch of skin that was shown. When the leader's hand started to wander at the hem of Yuya's pants, pure adrenaline rushed through his veins._

 _The next thing he knew, his leg became free and he kicked the one on top of him then collided his head with the leader, rendering them both dizzy and feeling dazed. Recovering quickly as the goons got off of him to assist their leader, he quickly got up and sprinted off, fast and very much like the speed of the wind. He was no longer in his present state of mind, but rather, fear had taken hold of him, making him rush straight home and locking his own room door with a loud resonding bang._

 _When he finally arrived at his corner, he screamed so loud that it reached the heavens and broke down into fitful tears and violent sobs_ _, his body wracking unnaturally._

 _XxxxxX_

 _The crimson eyed youth would hurry to work every day, his body tense and very much on defense. Yuya was traumatized to say the least, and this had caused him to become silent. It had been a few days since he was almost stripped off of his innocence. He quickly rushed to his workplace and donned his apron, starting to cook, remaining silent. His coworkers asked him what was wrong, but the boy would shake violently and would shake his head vigorously, almost terrified. Seeing that their boisterous and cheerful companion would not utter a sound, they would not question him, and continued on with their works, each wearing a concerned look marring their faces._

 _XxxxxX_

 _Yuya was scared, he was most definetly filled with horror as he ran away, blood seeping through his clothes as he ran away from the ones who had tried to rape him! He started to tear up and picked up the pace of his run, sprinting to his home. "Don't let him get away!" the leader shouted._

 _Upon hearing that voice, Yuya felt the fear creep in, and that made him run so fast. He quickly opened the door to his home and swiftly locked the front door, hearing the bullies shout as they banged at the door. "You'll never get away with this tomato head!" one of the bullies reminded, making Yuya's breath quicken and uneven. A few second later, he heard them all leave but he did not have any time to sigh or sink in relief._

 _Instead, he broke down and cried again._

 _~End of Flashback~_

". . . And the rest in history." Yuya finished his story, his body shaking violently as he tried to keep his balance. Yuto felt his heart clench in sympathy and very much understanding, as he digested Yuya's story. Upon noticing that the boy was swaying, the dragon held out a scaled claw, catching the green-red haired male before his body could so much as collapse.

 _"That is horrible silent one. I wish they would have not done those things to you."_ The dark dragon said, offering his apologies to the boy. _"Forgive me for bringing up such painful memory."_ it was sincere and Yuya broke down in sobs as he felt Yuto's tail wrap around him, pulling him closer to the dragon's warm and scaly body. The crimson eyed teen, cried hard as he blubbered out his fears to the grey hued dragon, clenching both his hands, as he muttered out the things that was holding him prisoner. Yuto felt his heart break at every sobbed and tears escaping from the crimson eyed teen. Sure he might seemed like a murdering creature but it was not true, as dragons were very much friendly and the foolish humans made up stories of his species being evil, he almost wanted to snort from their indolent and foolish minds. Yuto tried to offer the boy some comfort, wrapping his tail albeit tighter, but not enough to suffocate Yuya, and whispering assuring things to him.

A few hours passed before Yuya calmed down, his eyes bloodshot from his recent bawling. The dragon let out a huge sigh and shook his head, as the lithe teen curled up inside his tail, starting to fall asleep. Yuto quirked a brow in amusement before doing the same. However, before his eyes drooped, the dragon could not help but question. _"What is your name, silent one?"_ he asked gently, hoping not to scare the boy.

There was no immediate answer, and Yuto had to wait for a few minutes before a faint and sleepy filled voice answered, nothing but above a whisper;

 _"Yuya Sakaki."_ Answered the now dozing teen, and the dark dragon was satisfied with his answer, following Yuya into the realms of sleep.

@END OF CHAPTER 4@

 _My apologies for the shortness and the crappy quality!_

 _To Dark Nova: I would like to say sorry for not giving details my friend. You see the restaurant that Yuya was working had history. The ghost you see inside the kitchen, were the murdered stay in chiefs and a few children who were massacred inside the building, however, the records and evidence were erased and so, the building did not go out of business. Does this satisfy your curiosity?_

 _Again! Thanks to Queen of LIght for requesting and commenting in this story!_

 _Please tell me what you think of TDC so far! I would like your feedbacks! Until the next chapter! Goodbye~! -PsychoLittleFox_


	6. Chapter 5

_See notes at the end of fic._

 ** _"To Conquer Your Fear"_**

@START@

Another day broke through the sky, a fresh day to start may I add, but not for. . a certain tomato haired boy, so it seems.

Yuya tossed and turned in his sleep, seeming to battle an imaginary enemy. He let out a few cries and whimpers of distress as his body seemed to twist in unimaginary angles. Sweat coated his brows, as he tried to slip away from the nightmares, and with one final struggle. . he did, screaming his lungs out and jolting up with a snap. "AAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Startled, the dark dragon was abruptly awakened from his peaceful slumber by the boy's ear piercing shriek. Yuto quickly averted his eyes to the shaking teen. _"What is the matter?"_ he asked softly, his chest rumbling from his speech. Yuya whipped his head up at the dragon and shook his head, as if saying he was fine and not wanting to trouble the dragon with his own problems. The black scaled creature only snorted and shook his head. _"If it is troubling you, isn't it better if you talked to someone rather than keep it all inside and let it destroy you?"_ he reasoned, gentle and assuring, not wanting to scare the silent tomato haired boy.

Yuya blinked and looked down, biting his lips in a guilty manner. He really did not want to trouble Yuto with his own problems, after all it was his and not the dragon's. He looked up again and shook his head once more, as if saying. _'I do not want to talk about it. Please don't intrude.'_ The lithe teen sighed and trudged out of the cave, leaving the majestic dragon inside the dark hole. The steel eyed dragon sighed softly, his chest moving as he did so. What was wrong with the boy? Surely he would've opened up to him by now, but Yuya was being persistant!

The dragon sighed once again and stood up, following the boy out of the cave, keeping a watchful eye over the places where they both twisted and turned so they could get out of the dark and more likely cramped space of the high walls of the dark tunnel. Yuya squinted his eyes as he used the palm of his hand to trace where they were going, over the wall. For a normal person, he was quick to memorize the way out of the cave, even if it was dark and spooky, by just touching the edges and bumps on the stone walls of the cave. In no time at all, both the dragon and human boy were out of the cave. Yuya could not help letting out a small smile split his lips as he sprinted down the mountain with a distraught Yuto being left behind.

 _"Yuya! Wait!"_ the dragon cried out, his eyes bulging as he tried to catch up to the boy. Spreading his wings, he took of and snatched Yuya before he could jump down to his demise. _"Don't run off! I don't want you hurt you know!"_ the dragon scolded, and Yuya's eyes widened in fear, remembering his tormentors. "L-let me go. ." he whispered hoarsely, trembling underneath Yuto's hold. The dragon looked at the young red head in confusion before it morphed into realization. _"Oh shit. . Yuya I-!!"_ He never did get his chance to finish as Yuya let out a shrill scream, pounding on Yuto's palm, crying and shaking violently. "LET ME GO!! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" He screamed, the nightmare once again flashing in his eyes, while the tears streamed down his face. It was maddening and filled with agony, that Yuto could not help at feeling guilty for his abrupt actions. _"Hush Yuya. . They will never hurt you again. I promise. It's only me. . Yuto. Do you not remember?"_ he was on the verge of cooing, as he soothed the young tomato haired teen.

It took about a good half an hour or so before Yuya realized it was Yuto. He cried again, and embraced the dark dragon's chest, sobbing and apologizing for all he was worth. Yuto could do nothing but hold him close as he whispered sweet comforting words, trying to let the boy ease himself. And to the dragon's great surprise, the young teen's head lolled to the side, passing out from his breakdown and mental exhaustion.

XxxxX

Yuto had to remind himself to breath properly, as panic welled up deep inside his chest. Yuya was not responding, as he looked down. The unconcious teen still had his arms spread out on his chest, his face pale and devoid of the healthy glow of skin. Sweat coated his brows and his body felt cold. The dragon shuddered in terror, scooping the young teen up and rushing inside the cave, looking for something that could warm the boy up. He let out a loud grunt of agitation as he literally thrashed the cave free of his belongings so he could find a mere blanket. Soon though, he finally found what he wanted and prepared the worn looking small mattress with his free hand, then putting the boy on top of it and covering him with the blanket made of animal fur. Yuya did not utter any noise of protest, just the sound of his breathing was heard. . the male had slipped into coma and Yuto was worried he would not wake up again. _"You're going to be fine Yuya, I swear to that because I will take care of you."_ the dark dragon vowed to himself and he promised he would not break such words as he strode out of the cave, determination shining underneath his eyes.

XxxxxX

A cloaked figure walked in to town, looking around at the busy and lively street filled with smiling happy people. Kids were littering the streets, laughing and playing while the adults tried dodging them, either telling them to be careful or just simply smiling and walking along to wherever they wanted to go.

The figure sighed and went to a stand filled with clothes and other neccesities. Their eyes looked up at the owner as they pointed at a piece of fabric called a handkerchief. "How much is this?" they asked in their baritone voice, confirming he was male. The shop keeper blinked before muttering the answer, and the stranger seemed to have heard him as he dug into his pocket and handed the shop keeper the right amount of yen. The keeper only blinked and handed the male cloaked figure the towel, raising a confused brow at the shady appearance. The figure ignored the stare and gently got the towel, his eyes meeting the shop keeper's again. "Where is the medicine stand, may I ask kindly?"

The owner blinked and opened his mouth, quivering from the almost authoritive voice that the stranger bestowed. "Down the lane, two stands away." he quickly replied, almost stumbling with his wordings.

The figure nodded and walked away. "Thank you"

XxxxX

Yuto sighed and gazed worriedly at Yuya, as he dabbed his forehead with a wash cloth. The water that was currently being used came from under the cave, and the basin he used was from the piled gold he always slept in. How or why it was amongst his golden haven, he did not know, but it was useful when emergencies happened, just like now. Yuya still did not stir and Yuto was starting to become worried for his health, usually the one who either passed out would wake up around a few hours but his charge did not. . It had been a day since he last woke up.

Yuto feared for the young teen's life and hoped that he would wake up one day. And hope he did.

XxxxX

 _~1 week later~_

XxxxX

There was still no sign of Yuya waking up! Yuto feared that the boy was dead! He couldn't let that happen, to this mere mortal human that stirred his heart into a warm place.

He let out a whimper and inclined his head, closing his eyes as he gritted his fangs underneath his jaws, his claws scrapped the stone floor, as he anxiously and nervously waited for the boy to waken.

XxxxX

Bleary red eyes fluttered open slowly, a look of daze on the pale features. Then he bolted up, fear and anxiety clinging through his form. . Where was Yuto?! He quickly tried to stand up but instead fell down, letting out a cry of surprise from the sudden impact. He let out a hiss as he clutched his knee and checked them if they got scraped, luckily it did not, and this time, he slowly got up. Wobbly at first, he let his hand press to the solid surface of the wall, trying to steady his shaking limbs. He frantically looked around and started walking out of the sanctuary, ignoring the golden piles of treasure that just screamed riches for the greedy.

The tomato haired boy stirred himself, looking for the door as he heard his stomach let out a dull grumble, indicating he was hungry. Yuya blushed in embarrasment, hoping the dragon would not hear his stomach complain. He went outside and smiled as the air hit him full force, rendering him dizzy and happy as he inhaled the fresh mountain and forest air.

He scanned the area, his crimson orbs narrowing and squinting to get a better view, for some reason he felt better. . how long was he asleep? "Where are you Yuto?" he whispered, his stomach gurgling that it needed food and Yuya could not help but pout. He was about to go back inside the cave had he not heard wing beats through the distance. A grin planted itself to Yuya's lips as he rushed back to the edge, wanting to meet the arriving newcomer.

Yuto quickly landed, not yet noticing Yuya as he did so, he glanced to where the boy was and went to trudge into the cave but suddenly he stiffened. Mechanically turning his dragon head, his eyes buldged out and his mouth gaped open. Yuya was standing there, grinning. . and very much awake. It took awhile before the gray eyed dragon found his voice, and snatched the boy then wrapped his body around the tomato haired teen. _"Yuya! Yuya!"_ he exclaimed happily, coiling around the boy in an affectionate manner, making said teen grin as he hugged what he could of the majestic creature. "Hey Yuto! How are you?" he asked, grinning and Yuto could not help but reel back in shock, staring at the now confused male. _"Y. .you. . spoke."_ he deadpanned, dazed and very much happy.

The tomato haired teen rolled his eyes and skittered next to Yuto's face, kissing the scaly cheek in a friendly manner. "Well. . I wanted to speak. Is it. . bad?" he asked, biting his lips and the dragon shook his head vigorously. _"No, no! It is not bad at all! But. ."_ an ensuring pause before being added with; _"What about. . your fear?"_

Yuya sighed sadly before smiling weakly up at the dragon. "I'll be alright. Though they may never disappear, I have pushed them back a bit and I feel a lot more better now." he answered softly, a small hesitation in his voice before he changed the topic. "Anyways! Do you have food with you?! I'm starving!" he whined, using his puppy dog eyes and Yuto chuckled. _"Of course, you have been asleep for a week you know so its to be expected."_ he cooed and Yuya blinked.

"WHAT?!"

Yuto shook his head and laughed, booming and loud. _"Enough of the questions!_ _You should eat!"_ he chocked out in between laughs as he handed Yuya an assortment of fruits, and the boy could not help it but take them and munch on the tasty fruits hungrily.

This days had proven to be a very special one as Yuya pushed his fears back. Though he might have nightmares about it, he would now have a companion to share his burden with. . and it was just the start.

@End of CHAP 5@

 _Awwwww! Well there will be more so expect it! Reviews? Yes, please! Thank you for your ever lasting patience readers! I have been having a hard time this days! My head feels so empty and all! Anyways, I hope you like this story! Thanks to all the readers who commented! I love you all! Until next chapter!! ~PsychoLittleFox_

 _P.S: H_ _appy New Year by the way!! I hope you had a nice year and all! I'll be spending mine trying to grasp some contexts and inspirations on my story!!_


	7. Chapter 6

_See notes at the end of fic._

 ** _"Chapter 6: The Mysterious Stranger"_**

As Yuya and Yuto both lazed about in the hot afternoon sun, while the wind blew idly by, the village was in turmoil about a stranger who was mysterious that passed by in town earlier.

The occurence had started not so long ago, ever since a cloaked stranger came by the lively town of Standard. The figure as they identified was male, had a strange aura around himself and could seem to suck the life out of you by just speaking in his authorative voice. The strange thing was, whenever the towns people would follow him, the man would vanish in a blink of an eye and they were left to stare in horror as to where the stranger was.

XxxxX

Yuya yawned and curled up in a ball as he tried to get some sleep. He tossed and turned several times but found it useless once his mind would not cooperate and would keep him awake, he sighed and sat up, wondering what it would be like to see the outside world and explore it again. Sure he still feared the others if they ever recognized him, but. . maybe Yuto could be of help?

Springing up on his feet, he rushed off to find the aforementioned dragon, locating the twist and turns of the hollow and narrow tunnels. The light at the end of the cave grew brighter as the tomato haired boy pushed past the dark confines of the darkness, and he was once again greeted by the shining rays of light. His crimson eyes scanned the area, searching for a certain dragon that he needed.

Not far from his vision, he saw a sleeping large figure, curled up by the side and dozing away. The lithe teen grinned and strided over to the napping dragon, gently tapping the creature by its back. "Hey Yuto?" he called, hoping the dragon would hear his beckon. Silver gray eyes opened, and Yuto shifted to a more comfortable position, facing Yuya and almost yelping in surprise at how close the young male was. _"Y-Yuya! You scared me right there!"_ he stuttered out and drew back, a small distance between them. Yuya smiled apologetically and sat down infront of Yuto. "I apologize my dragon friend," he chirped and added; "Can I ask something from you?" he begged, pleading with his eyes.

Yuto's inside melted at the adorable look Yuya was giving him. He looked like a new dragonling, begging to be picked up. The dark dragon chuckled and shook his head fondly, messing the boy's hair with one of his talons, and Yuya let out a noise of protest, trying to swat the claw away gently. _"Of course, Yuya. What would that be?"_ he had a strange feeling about the crimson eyed youth's request. . but what could it be?

The youth fiddled with his fingers and smiled sheepishly as he darted his eyes to the ground, he blushed a bright crimson as Yuto's calculating eyes seemed to pierce through his very soul. "Uhhmm, Uhh" he acclaimed, doing this a few more times before finally blurting out; "Can I go to town and explore?"

Gray eyes widened in surprise before melding into one of concern. _"Are you sure Yuya? What if they recognize you and chase you out again?"_ he asked, biting his mouth mentally. Yuto was afraid of what would happen to the young male if he ever left the dragon's side, as Yuto had developed a rather soft spot for the crimson hued teen. Yuya looked up and grinned again, rubbing the back of his neck, a small blush painting his cheeks. "I was just going to ask you about that. . could I possibly borrow a cloak from your treasury or any other materials I can make for a cloak? Like some fabric, needle and threads?"

The dragon hummed and looked thoughtful for a moment.

Yuya fidgeted and bit his lip nervously.

Sharp dragon eyes looked down at the young man, before softening and letting out a chuckle rack his form. _"Well I don't have the materials. However, I can ask someone I know to bring it here. Will you be able to wait until a day or so?"_ the dark dragon asked, and Yuya nodded excitedly, hugging the dragon and nuzzling his face on the scale armor. "Yes, of course!" he chimed. "Thank you, Yuto!"

 _"You're welcome, my young charge."_ muttered the dragon, purring at the soft touch and wrapping his tail delicately around the human.

XxxxX

Night fall settled, and the streets of the town were lit by bright lanterns. The people were all chatting and laughing, as they went about their ways. A brush of pitch black strode by the seemingly endless people, as he strode over to the store for fabrics and sewing materials. Letting out a mumble and a deep sigh, the cloaked man strided inside to get some fabrics and any neccesities for sewing and embroidering.

His eyes scanned every shelf, as he picked up the desired objects, and went over to the fabrics and mantles. Calculating hooded eyes darted back and forth for a desirable color. A store clerk went ahead and asked; "Yes sir, what fabric would you want to get?"

The hooded man turned to the clerk and spoke; "The white one and the golden yellow please." he said softly, as to not scare the woman away. He spoke the desired measurements to the female and was instructed to wait at the booth, so it would be paid. The cloaked stranger shrugged and went ahead to the cashier. The person at the booth gave the man funny looks, but did not fire any questions, regarding who he was. The male ignored the looks and perked up, once the fabrics were brought to the cashier. He also handed the needles and threads to the man at the booth.

Once everything was taken care of and the needed materials were paid, the man walked away, going deeper into the forest, and for what reason. . no one will ever know.

XxxxX

Yuya awakened with a jolt, panting heavily as the flashes of the nightmare fleeted from his mind. He took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm his heart beat down. He took another and thought of the good things coming through his life and Yuto.

Yuto.

The crimson eyed teen immediately brightened and he turned swiftly to find Yuto, nestled on his pile of treasures, eyes closed and his breathing slow. The young teen giggled and climbed up the piles and piles of gold, like a child crawling up to its parents. "Yuto, Yuto! Wake up!" he whispered to the dragon, when he reached the top where the majestic creature was sleeping.

The dark dragon yawned and grumbled, before opening his eyes and flickering them to the excited male beside him. Yuto yawned again and raised his head up. _"Yes, what is it Yuya?"_ asked he, groggily making Yuya giggle and hold out his hand excitingly. "Where is it?" he asked eagerly. Yuto mentally felt himself melt into a puddle at the teen, but he covered it up with a deep chuckle as he dug through the pile of flashing metals and riches. _"Hold on, Yuya. I need to get it."_ he wiggled a claw at the said teen, making the tomato haired boy laugh lightly. The dragon forgot his sleepiness as he dug through the piles of gold and riches, and finally he found the paper bag that contained the needed materials that Yuya wanted. Reaching for it and grasping it in his talons, he slowly got it out and handed them gently to the teen.

Yuya squealed and snatched the materials away, thanking the dragon profusely for the neccesities and bowing lowly even. Yuto could feel himself flush at the gratitude and told Yuya that he should get started on making whatever he wanted with the fabric and that it was no problem, thanks to his 'friend' that brought him the materials that the teen asked. Yuya did not need to be told twice as the youth ran out of the cave and into the open mountains to try out his skills in sewing and making something out of the given fabric. Yuto followed not a second later and sat down behind Yuya, making him a make shift backrest, which the tomato haired boy was thankful for.

XxxxX

It had been a day or so after Yuto had given Yuya the fabrics that he needed for his project, and still he could not get the patterns right! Yuya huffed, wanting to slam his head on the ground as he tried again to sew it right this time.

And really, right now, he got it.

Mentally cheering for himself, he started to slowly craft the piece of flowing garment. His eyes paying every attention and details, while his hands worked passionately, letting his passion flow through his body. Unconciously, the young teen started to hum a song, and would sometimes utter out a word, mumbling occasionally. Speaking of which, where was Yuto?

The young man wondered where the dragon was. He usually shows up everytime Yuya would go out, but today he didn't follow. Maybe Yuto got sick or something? Worry etched itself into Yuya's mind, but he knew the dragon didn't want him to mother him. The lithe teen sighed and continued to sew, all the while thinking of the majestic dragon, whilst his hands worked freely, piercing the flesh of the fabric and once again repeating in an almost never ending cycle.

XxxxX

Dusk had fallen, painting the sky a mirage of violet, blood orange, and a reddish hue as the last of the lights fell away, Yuya was surprised that Yuto never once showed today. That was very out of habit for the dragon. Luckily though, the young crimson eyed teen had prepared himself food, and did not starve. Yuya was even more surprised that he had been sewing until the last of the sun became hidden. Picking up his materials, he journeyed back inside, squinting and navigating the way back to where Yuto's room was.

He arrived a few minutes later and gave out a sigh of relief, as he put his sewing materials to the side. Yuya had made himself a desk and a chair, putting the neccesities on the table. He looked around for the dragon, but he was nowhere to be found. . except maybe for that black thing--?!?

Yuya's thoughts came to a screeching halt as his eyes widened at the sight of another human figure lying on top of the glittering riches. He was covered from head to ankles with a dark cloak, making his face concealed and most of his body covered. Yuya wondered what the hell was this human doing in here?!

He did the only sensible thing that any human beings would do;

He screamed,

Loud and very much deafening.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN YUTO'S RESTING NEST?!"** He screamed to the figure, making them jump in surprise and fall down to the ground with a loud groan, while they covered their ears. "Yuya calm down!!" said the cloaked figure, as he held up his hands in surrender and very much begging for mercy. "Don't yell, its me! Don't you recognize me?" the familiar voice cried out through Yuya's colorful cursing. Everythinng once again halted and Yuya's eyes couldn't have gone even more wider.

Wait. .

Yuya recognized that voice. . but it couldn't be--

His mouth opened so wide, that a fly could go in and make him choke. The young teen opened and closed it again, his eyes wide as he once again prepared himself to speak, shock coating his voice.

"YUTO?!"

XxxxX

 _Cliffhanger!! Soo i'm sorry for not updating for so so long! I've been very busy and am running out of ideas. Help a gal out? Anyways, thanks for your ever lasting patience my dear readers, im surprised you're bearing up with my slow updates. XD I love ya all! By the way, my birthday was in Feb.1 and I didn't have time to update as everything has been hectic, this was supposed to be my presents for you guys. Well enough about my rambling! Thanks to QueenOfLight for requesting this story again! See ya on the next chapter! Byee!! -PsychoLittleFox_


	8. Chapter 7

_See notes at the end of fic._

 ** _"Chapter 7: Explanation and Freedom"_**

XxxxX

Brief and tense silence hung upon the air thickly. It was nauseating and very much sickening, you could feel it in the air floating. The cloaked stranger seemed to stiffen as he scanned his own appearance, looking at his feet then at his hands. Was Yuya imagining or did the stranger suddenly seemed to become pale?

"Oh. . Kami. . No." breathed the stranger, but Yuya could still hear his voice even if it was a whisper. The teen shook violently, clenching his fist and marching over to the stranger, pushing past the fear that was clawing at him to stay away from the cloaked man. The crimson hued male grabbed the collar of the cloak, bringing his face dangerously close to the stranger's own. He didn't notice that his eyes were glowing, a bloody hued glow that could chill anyone's spine if they dared stare into them. Yuya growled at the stranger and spat; "Who. are. you?! Are you Yuto?!" demanded the young teen, shaking the other angrily, and the man cried out; "Yuya, please calm down! I can explain!" he stuttered out, fearing on angering Yuya even more.

The teen hissed, but let go and stepped back, crossing his arms defensively and scowling at the stranger as his eyes started to show less of the haunting glow. "Explain and why, how do you know my name?" at this revelation, Yuya finally felt the fear get to him and he hugged himself, plopping down on the ground and pressing his knees closer to his body as he looked away. The stranger seemed to falter, wishing to hold the crying teen but held himself back, as he did not want to scare and agitate the other even more. "If I explain and show you, will you believe me?"

The young teen gave a prompt nod and twined his arms around his knees, waiting anxiously for the stranger to reveal his face.

Slender and calloused hands hesitantly reached his cloak, as he prepared himself to take off the hood. A pause, and in one swift movement, the cover of the stranger's face came off, revealing his features that was hidden underneath his disguise.

Yuya felt his breath hitch at the sight of the man.

He was gorgeous. Silver gray eyes stared back at him, the eye shape narrow and very much soul piercing. The stranger had wild hair, with purple bangs framing his face and night black hair unruly around his head, but it suited him. He had pale skin, the color of cream that complimented him even more. All in all he was the epitome of handsomeness. The only thing that gave it away, was the pupils in the stranger's eyes. They were slits. "Yuya?"

Yuya started to quiver and he willed his mouth to open; "Explain," a pause, before continuing. "What the hell are you?" The stranger sighed and sat down on the ground, drawing invisible circles upon it. He thought of where to begin before opening his mouth and speaking; "How should I start?" he hummed and glanced over to the teen, earning him a cringe in return. The man pursed his lips and started his tale, fingers cupping his chin; "Well, to start off. . I am. . a dragon. A special one, that can transform into both human and dragon." Yuya grimaced at that and the stranger quickly added "Don't worry, I am still Yuto. Don't you recognize my eyes?"

"Well yeah, but you're obviously human." snapped the red head making the ravenette wince. "Do you want proof?" he asked softly, and Yuya nodded. Yuto sighed and stared at the young teen. "If you are sure." He muttered and started to change, making the crimson orbs widen in surprise as he drank in the morphing form of Yuto into his dragonic form. Sharp and deadly eyes opened, staring down at the teen in apology.

Yuya let out a long breath and reached out an arm, indicating Yuto to come closer, which the dragon hesitantly obeyed. The tomato haired boy, slowly reached out and put his hands on Yuto's muzzle and cheek, caressing it gently as the boy let out a breathless reply. "Why did you not tell me?" silver grey eyes looked down in shame to the ground, letting his mind run amuck at a loss for words, before he picked himself up and spoke gently; "I did not want to scare you or think that I was. . a freak. Please trust me when I say this Yuya. I really wanted to show you, really I did but. . I was scared, that you would judge me for who I am. . . That's why I did not tell you and remained in my dragon form. Please forgive me, my young charge for lying to you."

Letting out a deep sigh from within his heart, Yuya pressed his forehead to the dragon's muzzle and cupped Yuto's scaly cheeks, letting a few tear drops splash to the ground and a small grin of trust marr his features as he closed his eyes. "Please do not lie to me again, alright? If there is something troubling you, please tell me next time." he whispered enough for the dragon to hear, and Yuto let out a small 'yes'. Crimson hues stared at steely grey ones, the grin turning into a smile. "Think you can change into your human form and help me with my cloak." mirth shone in the watery crimson eyes. "That's your punishment for not telling me."

Yuto groaned softly in protest but changed into his human form nonetheless, He dusted off his cloak and took it off, hanging it upon the wall. That was a bad idea, as the dragon now changed human was shirtless. Yuya felt, his mouth go dry and his face catch aflame. He looked away and tried to ignore the fluttery feeling within his chest and stomach, trying not to burn the image of a shirtless Yuto.

"Yuya, you coming to help me?" Yuto's voice resonated through the air, making Yuya's heart stagger in surprise. "Y-yeah, in a bit!!" he called back and shuffled up to his feet, squirmishly going to the other's side.

XxxxX

The next day, the two companions were curled up around each other, in the matress, with a thick blanket made of animal fur. Yuya's eyes fluttered open and he tried to move, but found he could not. Quite confused, he turned to what was holding him down and that was a very, very bad idea as his face was mere inches from the sleeping dragon shifter. He yelped in shock and tried to squirm away from the iron grip on his waist.Silver grey eyes snapped open in surprise as the orbs stared up at Yuya. The dragon shifter, found the position awkward and he quickly retreated his hands and shot up the matress, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

Both the counterparts looked away, feeling embarrassed at the very compromising position they were just in a few seconds ago. Both of them groaned mentally, one thought in mind. 'I really should stop doing that, I'll have to apologize.'

And they did just as that, faces flaming hot with embarrassement.

XxxxX

"Hey Yuto," Yuya indicated, putting down the needle as the mentioned male blinked up at him and stopped cutting the excess fabrics. "Yes Yuya?" he hummed, tilting his head. The dragon shifter hadn't change into his dragonic form which confused the tomato haired teen, but maybe it could be a good sign or something?

Yuya twiddled with his index fingers as he spoke, shyly and slow. "Do you wanna go and do something fun? To town I mean!" he added quickly, hoping the dragon did not take it the wrong way, judging that Yuya was blushing a tomato red that it had matched his hair. Yuto blinked and hummed in thought. After a few minutes he finally answered. "That. .does sound nice, Yuya" he let a small smile cross his features. "Shall we go right now?" the raven-purple haired male asked. The green-red headed boy only nodded enthusiastically, practically ripping the cloak out of Yuto's hands in one swift movement. "Yes!" he squealed, making the dragon laugh in confusion, as he grabbed his own cloak.

XxxxX

The two stumbled out of the cave, each trying to race the other out of the entrance. Grins were plastered on their faces as the both of them arrived to the edge. Yuya's eyes glimmered as he indicated Yuto to transform. Silver grey eyes blinked and asked in question but was quickly smothered down to agree by pleading red orbs. "If that is what you wish Yuya." the dragon mumbled and tossed his cloak to the awaiting hands of the said male. With an affirmative nod, Yuto crouched down and started to transform, whilst Yuya could only stare in awe at the sight, slight fear was visible but it was manageable.

Wings grew from Yuto's back, then next was the hands and feet, followed by the sharp tail. The dark dragon's body shifted and started to become into a reptile, and his face started to elongate, the muzzle, horns, and color starting to form. A roar emitted itself from the now transformed Yuto as he flexed his wings and stretched, before turning to Yuya. _"Are you sure about this?"_

The dragon said, his chest rumbling. Yuya smiled and nodded. "I am." he replied.

Yuto let out a mix of a sigh and a small grunt, lowering his body so the tomato haired boy could ride on his back. Yuya grinned and scooted up to the dragon, hauling himself up on the smooth scaly back then sitting down comfortably. _"Hold on tight,"_ a gulp could be heard, as Yuto opened his wings. _"Cause this is about to be a bumpy ride."_ warned Yuto and he ran fast to the edge. Yuya let out a yelp and clutched up to the purple mane of the dragon, burying his face as the dragon fell off the edge. The majestic wings suddenly snapped open and then they were finally flying, but not as smoothly at first. Yuto had to balance himself.

Yuya peeked one eye open and then opened them both, gasping in surprise at the sight below. A grin plastered itself on the pinkish lips of the boy as he threw his head back to meet the air. Yuto let out a small reptalian smile, before going back at watching where they were going. Yuya quickly fastened his cloak, making sure to secure it while he grabbed Yuto's cloak with his other free hand.

This was it. He could finally see the town for the first ime in a while.

All because of his friend. . Yuto.

A smile spread itself on Yuya's lips as he enjoyed the ride the dragon was currently giving him.

XxxxX

 _I'm such a horrible writer. *sobs* I lost inspiration for a while and my internet was down. I hope this chapter is okay for now! I apologize for such lateness. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!_

 _NightMagician: That seems like a very good one. I'll see what I can do, sounds good?_

 _QueenofLight: XD oh my! Thats a rather long one! I might try on adding Nova! But hey! how about the Yu bouys and the others? No OCs included, but rather the canon only? does it sound okay?_

 _I may not reply to all the reviews but remember they have been duly noted! Thank you! Until next chapter my dear readers! Ja nei! -PLF_

 _Next Time: A Day in Town_

 _Yuya: Hey Yuto! Look at those stands!_

 _Yuto: Have you not seen them before Yuya?_

 _Yuya: Oh no! Look, there is also this thing called circus! Lets spend the whole day in town Yuto! Catch up on the next chapter of TDC! A Day in Town!_

 _Yuto: I suppose it couldn't hurt to give it a try on watching._

 _Yuya: Yay!!_


	9. Chapter 8

_See notes at the end of fic._

"Chapter 8: A Day In Town"

The steady flapping of dark wings were heard, as Yuto and Yuya both soared through the air, letting the wind caress both their hair. The green-red haired male was grinning widely as they both soared higher and the black dragon was also having the time of his life, just being at ease while Yuya rode on his back.

Their flight ended shortly and the young teen climbed off of the back of the dragon, hopping down with a silly grin on his face as he waited for Yuto to shift into his human form. The dragon let out a huff, smoke coming out of his nostril before shifting into his humanoid form. Yuya yelped and waved his hands in front of himself frantically, trying to clear away the misty breath of the once dragon. Yuto's voice pierced through the mist. "My hood Yuya?" he requested nicely and Yuya gave the article of clothing to his counterpart. The ravenette chuckled and donned the cloak, covering his bare upper torso (much to Yuya's dismay).

Yuya tilted his head over to the other man. "You coming Yuto?" he asked, blinking owlishly that it made Yuto chuckle as he nodded. "Of course Yuya."

Both males then headed into town, hood covering their hair and facial features. They followed the dirt path that led to the village each companion walking in comfortable silence. The dirt path ended and out came the village in all its magnificent glory that Yuya almost forgot how to breath at the sheer and cheerful noises the villagers made. The young teen gulped nervously, looking around for any signs of the ones who chased him out of the village. He was snapped out of his momentary panic when he felt something wrap around his hand. 'Yuto's hand' the green-red haired male thought. It was strange, to feel his companion's warmth, but he certainly did not mind it, and he could have been imagining it but had it just become a tad bit warmer?

Yuto had noticed his human friend stiffen and his breath quicken and become sharp with each inhale he took. The ravenette did not know what was going on, he did the only thing that he did know how to calm anyone down. He gripped the other's hand and gave it a small squeeze, indicating Yuya that he was here and would not let anyone harm him. The dragon felt the young teen tense before he slowly relaxed and looked over him with bright crimson eyes, thanking him with his red orbs. Yuto swore he felt his face heat up but he did not pay any mind and instead smiled. "Shall we go?" he asked, and the lithe teen nodded as they walked hand in hand.

XxxxX

"Wow!" Yuya exclaimed upon once again seeing the village. It had started improving after the few weeks he had left. The young male could feel a grin spreading on his lips as he twirled to absorbed all the new additions in town, making the dragon humanoid chuckle. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

Yuya nodded, his cape bouncing up and down as he jumped, "Yes!" He exclaimed filled with enthusiasm, the tomato haired male saw a sign saying 'Circus' in big cursive letters. "Yuto?" The young man asked and Yuto hummed in acknowledgement. "Yes, Yuya?" The pointing of an index finger was all what the dragon needed to know as he stared at ruby red orbs. "Do you want to go?" "Yes!"

XxxxX

After the two look alike got their ticket. (Courtesy to the booth, mind you) they found a seat where they could see clearly what it was all about.

There was something sad about it. Yuya noticed that the circus tamer had metal hooks in their rods, and how the elephants were showed with a performance that looked like perfection, animals of all kind that could be tamed and broken. Yuya and Yuto felt sick at the faint scars on the backs of the animals.

XxxxX

"That was horrible." Yuya whispered as he gripped Yuto's hand, the ravenette squeezing the boy's hand. "Yes, it was sickening, Yuya. I know from all those faint scars on the backs of the animals, they were calling for help." He whispered back as they went from stand to stand, trying different things and buying some of them.

Somehow they could not shake the feeling that they were being followed by someone but they tried ignoring it and instead went about their way on viewing of the new attractions of the city.

XxxxX

The two were still a bit upset from the earlier occasion as they trudge on back to the forest. Yuya was thankful that he did not run into his bullies of the past as they went back deeper into the forest. Yuya bit his lips and stopped, opening his mouth then closing it again. Yuto noticed this and stopped a few feet away from the lithe teen, turning to his way and tilting his head. "What's wrong, Yuya?" He asked' the aforementioned gulped nervously and tuck a stray bang behind his ear. "Yuto," he started' hesitating at first. "What would you do if you saw what they did to the animals on the circus?"

The dragon was startled by the question; as to why the young one would ask such thing. Nevertheless his expression hardened and he looked down, fist clenched tightly as he replied tensely. "If I do, then I would have destroyed them or worse. ." He turned away, eyes being shadowed by purple locks. "I would kill them."

Yuya bit his lip as he stared at his once captor. Without any further thought nor hesitation, he walked over to Yuto and gave him a hug from behind, twining his arms around the humanoid's waist. "Please, don't kill anyone, Yuto. I don't want your hands to be tainted by blood." He pleaded, the dragon blinking and flushing at the contact but he did not mind it one bit and rested his hand on top of Yuya's own slender one. He sighed as he looked down regretfully. "I'm afraid I cannot promise you that," the ravenette felt the young teen falter. "But I will do my best not to fall in bloodlust." He said, and Yuya nodded, a bit relieved. "Alright."

"Let's go home, Yuto" Yuya whispered, then contemplated. Home huh? It slid so easily out of his mouth. Home is where Yuto is. He grinned to himself as he felt steel gray eyes stare at him in awe.

Yuto smiled, "Yes, let's." The dragon shifted into his original form, his hood being thrown at Yuya as he did so, the teen catching it. The tomato haired teen climbed on Yuto's back once the dragon lowered himself.

Yuto felt a grip on his mane and smiled to himself as he opened his wings and went to pick up speed so he could fly, shooting out of the sky and flapping his wings as they gained balance. Yuya smiled and rested his head on the soft mane of the dragon as they went home.

"I love you. ."

XxxxX

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I'm having writer's block! Waahh! And I hate cliff hangers! I hope you won't give up on this story! See ya next time!


	10. Chapter 9

_WOOHHHH ITS BEEN A LONG TIME READERS BUT IM BACKKKK AND CONTINUING 'TDC'!! IM SORRY TO HAVE ALL KEPT YOU WAITING! I MISSED ALL OF YOU! And yes I would like to apologize for the long hiatus, sue my writer's block. I just got back once again to write stories and hoping that I've improved just slightly._ _Thank you to all loyal readers for never giving up on this story! So anyways! Onwards! -P.L._ _F_

 **_**

 ** _"Realizations and Confessions"_**

It was early in the morning and Yuya woke up, feeling refreshed from his sleep. The memory of last night still put an ache in his heart, with all those sad animals who performed who would ever forget that? He really wanted to save those poor animals.

What he said last night to Yuto was forgotten like dust in the wind while he looked around the cave. It wasn't that menacing anymore. Speaking of which, where was Yuto right now?

The tomato haired teen scratched his head and stood up, walking around the spacious area, amidst the cool darkness of the cave confines. "Yuto? Where are you?" he called.

No reply. Maybe the dragon was out? That had to be it. Why else would there be no answer?

Yuya decided to wait for the dark dragon and instead went up to the surface to get some fresh air.

And to possibly think about what he felt for the dragon.

A warm blush spread across the teen's cheek as he scurried off to go to the surface, using the cave walls to locate where he was going.

 **_**

Meanwhile, in the forest, Yuto was plucking out fruits from the trees, his mind whirring in a flurry of thoughts. He was in a daze, Yuya's word ringing in his mind, loud and clear. "Yuya.." he mumbled, sighing softly to himself.

It was no surprise for Yuto that he would fall for his young charge. He wondered if Yuya just knew how it had affect him so much. Who wouldn't be smitten or ever fall if they ever saw the young man hiding behind that mask? Yuto had seen how Yuya's eyes would light up at simple things and how his contagious laughs could brighten any dark days (he wondered if the villagers ever saw him as he had seen the boy).

Those were only bonuses in his opinion though and Yuto had come to realize that he loved everything about his lovely charge.

The dragon found himself quirking a smile in his human form. Silly him, why didn't he realize it earlier?

His ears perked when he heard a rustle in the bush and turned his head to the noise, seeing a wild boar emerge. Huh... Yuya was human and Yuto was a dragon...

So that means they needed meat. And meat was a necessity for both dragons and humans.

Yuto's grew orbs narrowed, his nails turning into sharp taloned claws. He dropped his basket and crouched, then lunged at the startled creature.

A shrill squeal was heard in the area as Yuto dug his claws on the flesh of the boar. Humans would not mind the noise since they would only think that a hunter was going out to get food.

The animal struggled for a moment then was still, falling dead on the ground, blood coating the now green grass. Yuto's talons retracted and turned back to human hands, the digits coated with thick, viscous, red liquid.

Yuto sighed and decided he'd have to do something about the slaughtered animal. He could cut it into pieces? Yeah, maybe. Yuto knelt down and began doing so.

He pushed away all the thoughts of his feelings for now.

 ** _~In Another Place~_**

 _There was a snicker filled with poison and menace hidden in the thick veil of darkness, a glowing, looking mirror showing an image of a boy lazing under the cool summer breeze. It was none other than Yuya who was being watched. The dark figure reached to the glass leeringly, a lusty canined smile creeping past the dark silhoutted figure, grinning like a madman. "Soon...soon you will be mine." it whispered._

 _"MINE YOU HEAR?!"_

 _A cackle echoed chillingly in the dim space, the air picking up and then dying as the maniacal laughter continued._

 **_**

Yuya was currently settled on the rock, sitting comfly on the flat surface. He was humming to himself, ignoring the ghost that were scurrying around and looking at him curiously. They didn't touch him atleast and the crimson eyed teen was grateful.

He was thinking about Yuto again. The dark dragon was interesting and maybe a hint of being mysterious. Yuya found that he quite liked (or was it love?) this mystery, this puzzle he had yet to solve and the teen was quite fond in trying to solve mysteries.

An unconcious hum ripped free from his throat as he sat up straighter when he heard wing beats. His eyes lit up. Could it be Yuto?

His guess was right. It was Yuto and he was carrying something in his jaw, a basket it seemed. Yuya rushed off to meet him, giddy and excited. The apparitions who were skulking around saw the dragon's arrival and rushed off to hide.

"Yuto!!" Yuya cried out in glee as the dragon landed on his haunches then his front paws, shifting quickly into his human form. He was wearing his usual cloak and pants and was carrying the thin handle of the basket on his strong jaw still.

Yuya tried not to stare. He had to admit, Yuto looked so alluring.

The dragon now shape shifted into a human got the basket away from his mouth, grasping the handle with his hand and slightly gagging. He sighed and massaged his jaw, glad that the pressure was gone. He turned to Yuya, eyes warm.

"Hello Yuya," he greeted smoothly. Yuya's cheeks warmed and he found himself fidgeting. "Hi Yuto. Where were you earlier?" there was concern in his voice.

"Oh," He handed Yuya the basket, letting him see the contents inside. It was chopped meat, vegetables, and fruits. "Sorry for worrying you but I got you these. I hope you don't mind, since I know you need sustenance."

Yuya grinned and Yuto blushed, feeling captivated as the teen got the basket.

"Thank you so much! Now we can cook this and have ourselves a feast!" he cheered. Yuto chuckled, feeling his heart pulse. "Of course."

"Can you start making a bonfire while I prepare these? Pleasseeee?" Yuya pleaded and Yuto instantly caved in.

"Why not?"

 **_**

After cooking their breakfast, it was already mid-morning when Yuya and Yuto had situated themselves. The fruits and meat was already infront of them and they proceeded to eat.

Yuya was in the middle of stuffing his face with the scrumptious food when Yuto's voice cut through. "Hey Yuya?"

Yuya hummed and turned to Yuto, swallowing his food. "Yeah? What is it?"

The dragon bit his bottom lip and looked away, face flushing. "Can I--uh--talk to you later? This evening? I have something to tell you." he stuttered. Yuya's nervousness kick started and he halted eating. "Is it...bad??" he whispered, the grey eyes widened and the other male shook his head furiously. "No! Of course not! I promise it's not bad news!"

His voice was filled with conviction and certainty that Yuya had a hard time on not believing him. There was a long silence before a nod was given to his once captor now friend. "Okay."

Yuto smiled nervously, Yuya smiled back. And so the meal went.

 **_**

Night time arrived and everything was deathly silent, except the occasional chirping of the nightly creatures.

Yuya was perched up on the cliff of the mountain, letting his legs dangle on the edge. He was waiting for Yuto to come out, staring blankly at the twinkling stars above the heavens.

How he wished that he could reach them.

The tomato haired teen heard some shuffling behind him and he saw his companion come out, looking calm and collected, yet what was happening inside Yuto was the complete opposite. He was having the jitters. The dragon sauntered over to the crimson eyed teen and sat down besides him, looking up at the stars.

"Sorry for the wait." he started after a moment of silence, Yuya inclined his head, smiling softly. "It's fine. I mean, it's not like i'm going anywhere. My home is here now." he explained, Yuto chuckled.

There was another silence, this one slightly tense.

"About earlier..."

"Hmm..?"

Yuto bit his lips. "You're probably wondering why I asked you that we talk tonight, about what and why. Well..."

Yuya was patient even though he could feel his nervousness settle in his system. "Well... Yeah, thats true. What is the reason though?" he asked.

Yuto shifted slightly, crossing his legs and sighing. "I heard what you said about me, about your feelings..." he uttered.

Yuya's eyes widened and he could feel his heart lurch painfully and his voice catch up in his throat. "O-Oh..." he squeaked out. Yuto turned to him, hearing the tension in his voice and he was alarmed as Yuya turned away from him.

The dragon tried speaking. His voice came out in splutters.

"I...I'm not saying that I don't..." he stuttered and cursed then huffed. "Oh for all the gods' sake i'm in love with you!" he wanted to scream but found that his voice had caught up in his throat.

Yuya stood up and began to turn. "Its fine.." he mumbled and began to walk. Yuto could not risk that and caught Yuya's wrist, snatching it and grasping it tightly but not enough to hurt the other male.

"No wait. Please stay.." the raven haired male pleaded, his voice weak. Yuya tensed slightly but stayed still, still not turning to the dragon.

"I...I really want to tell you but I don't know where to start.." he croaked out, feeling Yuya glance at him. He looked up, sincerity and desperation shining in his gray orbs.

"Yuya Sakaki, with everything I have, I promise to protect you and cherish you. With every fiber of my being I have found that you are a kind hearted person, you are smart, innovative, and just plain sweet,"

Yuya could feel his face flush at every word as he stared at Yuto, crimson and gray clashing.

"Those villagers are nothing but fools if they have driven you out of their hometown, they don't see how kind and considerate you are. What i'm saying is...that... I adore you and love you for who you are." Yuto declared, his stare never wavering.

Yuya blushed furiously.

His hand fell away languidly from Yuto's grip. "I... Wow..." he sputtered, speechless from the declaration. He gulped. Yuto started to feel that he was on edge.

Yuya tucked a stray green lock away from his face and sighed, he turned to Yuto and smiled, eyes glistening. "I'm..just shocked that you would say that to me.. I mean, no one has ever declared their love to me.. sooo...I'm not sure on what to answer." he answered honestly.

The dragon gulped and twiddled with his fingers it looked like he was about to turn back into his dragon form in nervousness. "Then i'll wait. If you'd let me, would you allow me the honor of courting you?" his voice hitched.

Yuya could feel the flush increase tenfold and hid his face on his palms, quivering slightly that it made Yuto worry.

"Yuya...?" He inquired, starting to feel on edge.

"...Yes." Yuya butted in.

The dragon blinked, his slitted pupils dilating in surprise. "Come again?"

Yuya mumbled and said much louder. "I said yes. I'll accept your courtship." he declared.

Before the teen could even react, he was wrapped up in an embrace, Yuto burying his head on the tomato haired male's shoulder. Yuya tensed at the touch, still not quite used to it but slowly returning the gesture, his arms weaving round the strong shoulders of the dragon.

"Thank you. I won't let you down and I certainly won't leave you, not until my last breath." Yuto murmured, face hidden from view.

Yuya smiled. "If you say so, Yuto."

They stayed in their intimate embrace, underneath the moonless night, wrapped in the new found love that they would be unfolding together.

 **_**

 _WOOHHHHH ITS A NEW CHAPTERRRRR! Thank you so much for all your patience guys! I love you all! Here's fluff for you! and i'll be updating as soon as I can QwQ sooo yeehhh!! Enjoy dear dreamers!_

 _Queen of Light: Heeeyyy i'm back!! I missed you! Thank you for not giving up on me!_

 _Crazywitch: Here's the update! I'll try to update more!_

 _NightMagician: Well...that sounds like a pretty good idea! I might give it a try! Thank you for that au idea! Hope to hear from ya!_

 _Please note that even though I do not mention all of you who commented that they have been duly noted and I would like to thank all of you for not giving up! Until next time readers~! Ja nei! -P.L.F_


	11. Chapter 10

_Soooo I apologize for all the late updates and yes I know I suck! But reading all your comments have inspired me to once again write! Y'all are awesome readers and you make this author happy with all your comments! Please stay with my writing! Love you all QwQ -XxDPxX_

 **XxXx**

 ** _"Chapter 10: Captured While Flirting"_**

It had been a few days when Yuto confessed his feelings to Yuya, the dragon having kept his promise, courting the tomato haired male. He had tried his best to win Yuya's heart.

So far he still wasn't sure with his progress but Yuto was trying his best. The weather today was warm and breezy, perfect for lounging in the sun. Yuya sighed softly, munching on the fruit he was given, Yuto had shifted back to his dragon form and was curled around Yuya, seemingly asleep and keeping the other male warm in the cold cave. Yuya smiled at Yuto's effort and he actually found himself liking the attention that Yuto was giving him.

The crimson eyed youth then tapped Yuto on his shoulder. "Yuto?" he asked

"Hhmmm?" The dragon rumbled, grunting slightly and opening his eyes to stare at Yuya. "Yes Yuya?" he lifted his head and yawned then pushed his muzzle to Yuya's outstretched hand, purring at the attention. Yuya giggled and patted the dragon's muzzle gently and affectionately. "Can we go outside and get some fresh air then go to town? I'm bored." he pouted.

Yuto became silent before his chest rumbled, a chuckle escaping his mouth. "That would be nice. Come on, let's go." he said and gently pushed Yuya, laughing as the male squeaked and glared half heartedly at the other.

Yuya rolled his eyes. "You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?" he retorted, Yuto snorted. "But you like it anyways." he teased, causing Yuya to blush and scurry off to get their cloaks.

Damn, Yuto was really a flirt. He was also serious in courting him, the thought made his heart flutter and his stomach knot pleasantly. If he wasn't in love then he sure was falling fast for the dragon. He sighed and walked back to where Yuto was and grabbed him gently by the shoulder. "Come on, lets go!" he exclaimed excitedly, voice reverbrating around the stone walls.

Yuto chuckled. "Alright, alright. Be patient." he teased and began walking out of the cave, Yuya's hand warm on his side as they walked side by side and out into the open.

Yuya took in a deep breath as a lungful of fresh air hit him and he sighed, smiling dreamily. The view also did not cease to amaze him. Yuto bathed in Yuya's expressions, loving every second he had gotten to spend with his charge.

Curious ghost peeked from behind their hiding places on the craggy rocks, muttering things that could not be understood but Yuto did not mind them and instead nuzzled unto Yuya's hair gently. Said teen yelped and laughed. "Yuto stop! You're messing my hair!" he whined. The dragon chuckled. "Sorry, not sorry, Yuya." he retorted. Yuya playfully rolled his eyes. "Are you going to let me ride on your back, Mister?"

"Of course, of course!" Yuto replied, laughing at the youth's failed sarcasm. The dragon lowered his body so Yuya could climb on his back and the teen did so, clambering up to him and riding on his scaled shoulders. He grinned widely, clutching their cloaks in his hands, eyes glittering like stars that made Yuto breathless.

"...Ready to go?" he said after a moment of admiring Yuya's practically glowing form. The teen nodded excitedly. "Yes please!" He chirped and held on tight.

Yuto grinned and nuzzled Yuya's head gently then got in place, getting a headstart and then opening his wings as he glided up into the air, a laughing Yuya on his back who had always found a thrill in flying once he had tried it. "Don't fall, okay?" Yuto cautioned.

Yuya nodded, gripping on Yuto's mane. "I won't. I promise. If I do fall, you'll catch me won't you?" Yuya asked with a smile and he seriously meant his question. Yuto grinned, his eyes still focused on the horizon. "Most definetely. I will always catch you." he promised. Yuya grinned and settled himself comfortably on the soft plush lavender mane of his companion and suitor.

 **XxXx**

They landed in the forest as usual, Yuto quickly transforming in his human form. Once done, Yuya had given him his cloak. "Thank you, Yuya." the dragon said gratefully and kissed Yuya's cheek, an affectionate gesture that had Yuya's face turning red like his hair.

"Y-You're welcome!" He squeaked out, fumbling with his white, gold, and red cloak, pulling the hood up to hide his reddening face. Yuto chuckled and held Yuya's hand gently in his, squeezing the delicate palm gently. "Shall we go then?" he purred.

Yuya blushed more, nodding his consent. "Y-Yeah... We should." he stammered.

They began walking in the town of Miami, looking at the stalls. Yuya had actually considered buying a book and had pleaded for Yuto to buy him just one book.

Yuto raised a delicate eyebrow. "Only one? Why not we buy lots?" he asked. Yuya gasped. "B-But I don't want to spend all your money! And carrying them back would put a strain on you!" the crimson eyed male protested.

Yuto shook his head and ruffled Yuya's hair fondly. "Nonsense, darling. Go and get all the books you want, and no you're not wasting my money, Yuya. I promise." he assured.

"But--!" Yuya began again to protest.

"No buts! Just go and get the books!" he playfully shoved the boy, causing him to stumble slightly and glare over at his friend before resigning to his fate and muttering; "Fine, fine. You're lucky that I have a hard time denying you." he had muttered.

Yuto grinned. "Would you deny if I did desire to kiss you?"

The blush on Yuya's face told him enough and it made him laugh.

Yuya squeaked in embarrasment.

"You pervert!!"

 **XxXx**

They wandered around town some more, Yuya having bought the books he wanted. There were only about 6 books he had purchased in total and Yuya was carrying them, a silly smile on his face.

Yuto chuckled at his expression. "Is there anything else we can do?" he asked. Yuya stayed silent, thinking about it, then gasped as if he remembered something. "Oh yeah! Could we go to the market? I need to buy some fish and vegetables if that's alright with you?" he asked, feeling sheepish all of a sudden.

Yuto chuckled. "I don't mind. Let's go!" he chirped, leading Yuya to the market, even though he knew the boy practically could lead the way, he had to protect him at all cost. No one would dare hurt his current and almost lover. Not under his watch.

"You might wanna cover your face though, only I can see your beauty." he added, just to tease Yuya.

Yuya bristled, cheeks flushing. "Yutttooooo!!" he whined.

Yuto laughed.

 **XxXx**

The both of them spent the whole day in the city and the sun was almost dipping down on the horizon. Yuya looked uo at the stars, shocked to see that it sas already almost nightime. "It's that late already?" he was shocked to say the least. Had they really been spending so much time in the city that they did not notice time fly by so quickly? Wow, that was quite a feat.

Yuto chuckled. "Yes, it is that late already Yuya. Shall we go home now? I'll transform now."

"Wait, Yuto...I..." Yuya started, faltering at his words.

Yuto hummed and turned to the young male, looking confused. "Hmm? What is it Yuya?" he asjed patiently, eyes calm and composure collected, though his emotions was a roller coaster ride right now.

Yuya but his lips. 'Say it you fool!' he berated himself trying to push the words out, feeling the hope and courage trying to push him to speak. "I... Uhmm... Yuto, I..."

Just a little close!

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

As Yuya was about to say his feelings he was suddenly snatched into the air, resulting in the things he carried dropping out of his hold and scattering to the ground. Yuya's eyes widened in fear and he screamed as the creature that held him, carried him away from his suitor. Noooo! He couldn't get snatched away like that! He couldn't! Yuya began to trash and writhe in the strong, clawed hold. **"YUTO!! HELP MEEEEEEE!!"** The youth screamed.

 **"YUYA! NO! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!!"** Yuto screamed back, trying to chase the creature that currently had Yuya in its grasp. In his haste to chase, Yuto had ripped his cloak in transforming as he tried to after the creature.

The thing let out a disgusting laugh. "Sorry, dragon but your charge is mine now you hear?!" The thung screeched and then glowed. Yuto forced to look away and stopping.

Yuya screamed for help again and then was gone, along with the creature who had captured him. **"YUTOOOOO!!!"** Was the last thing that the dragon heard.

Yuto's heart broke into pieces and he roared, shaking the whole place and waking the people in Miami City, all of them welling with fear and panic at the loud noise.

 **"YOU WILL REGRET TAKING YUYA AWAY FROM ME!! YOU'LL PAY!!"** Yuto roared, vowing to find the captor who dared take Yuya away from him.

And he swore that if he saw the other creature he would rip it to pieces.

"I will find you and save you, Yuya. I promise." he added, swearing to himself.

His conviction, the one thing he had possessed, would change a lot in the future to come as he chased after the creature, trying to track its whereabouts.

On the forest floor, where Yuya and Yuto stood, books and vegetables were scattered, a fabric of some sort ripped and tattered. The people had come here to check out what was going on and had found those items upon their arrival.

They looked at each other with curious and frightened eye, one question swimming in their heads;

What happened here?

 **XxXx**

 _Here's chapter ten! We're finally getting some action, ne? *giggles* Stay updated for the next chapter! I'll be sure to try and update more! Only 2 more remaining chaps before the ending comes!_

 _Please leave a review, a fave, or add the story to your libraries! I appreciate it! Thank you and have a pleasant day!_


	12. Chapter 11

_New chapter for 'TDC'!! Y'all be excited for Yuto's res_ _cue?? Cuz I am too! One more chappy to goooo! And yes this story was requested by Queen of Light and i'm happy that she has stuck so long to this story QwQ reeeee!! Lots of love! Onwards now shall we?_

 _I'd also like you to check out my other counterpartshipping story called 'Forbidden One' Go and give it a read! QwQ_

 **XxXx** ** _"_**

 ** _Chapter 11: The Rescue of The Lover"_**

"AH!" Yuya yelped as he was thrown in the room, landing on stone cold floor. He curled and whimpered, then looked up, tears in his eyes as he looked at his kidnapper. "Let me go! What has Yuto done to you?!" he yelled, his voice cracking.

The man smirked. "Now, now, darling, no need to be so ruffled. After all, we have a wedding to prepare." he snarkily said. Yuya managed to snarl. "Wedding?! I will marry no one!!" he yelled.

 **SLAP!** Yuya cried out as he was struck, cupping his face and feeling it sting. He glared at the man and his kidnapper glared daggers at him. "Silence! You are mine, you hear?! You do not have the right to deny!" the man bellowed. "And thats Lord Senku to you!" he growled.

Yuya growled, his eyes glowing. "You are not my Lord nor am I your prize! Let me go!!" he demanded, getting up, trying to take a defensive stance even through shaking knees.

Senku smirked, his eyes glowing bright fuschia and his dark feathery wings opening. "Then you leave me no choice. I will have to force my way then." he smirked, arms outstretched as dark magic began to trail and wisp around his fingers.

The dark shimmering tendrils curled and

lashed then zeroed in on Yuya. Senku smirked.

Yuya's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream.

The tendrils lashed out and headed straight for the tomato haired youth.

A scream was heard in Mt. Oni.

 **XxXx**

Yuto panted heavily as he flapped his wings, shooting up to the craggy mountain of Mt. Pit, where Yuya's kidnapper was. He didn't knoe how or when, when he had shifted in an in between state of dragon and human. His wings and tail were sprouted out while he retained his human form. Maybe it ws from his mad desire to save Yuya but who knows? It was all wishful thinking but the ravenette wanted the tomato haired youth back.

He growled slightly and rested on a rock that jutted out proudly on the side. Yuto licked his dry lips and gulped, feeling his heart clench tightly, remembering the very reason of his anger and why he was here. Yuya had been kidnapped by that...that sorcerer! Yuto growled again.

'That little shithead dare steal my Yuya away!!' he screamed in his mind, eyes narrowing and pupils turning into wild slits. He knew who had kidnapped Yuya. It was none other than Senku, the king of the necromancers.

Necromancers were nasty, sure they had good looks, but that was only a mask past their deadly and merciless exterior and Yuto hated them with every fiber of his being. One thing was known from the necromancers though; They love death like they love their dark arts.

Yuto took a deep breath to try and calm himself, it was no use if he let his emotions get out of control. That wouldn't be good.

Yuto had known all along that Yuya was special, and had unimaginable powers, even though he didn't look like it but his soon to be mate was quite capable of destroying the world if he so wanted. While Yuto, a dragon of darkness, was only capable of controling the darkness and summoning monsters. Polar opposites? Yes but there was no denying that they both stabilized each other.

Yuto shook his head again and reprimanded himself. 'Stupid Yuto! Can't you see you have to rescue Yuya?!'

He flapped his leathery wings, feeling the soreness that they held but paid no attention and launched off like a bullet up to the entrance at the mountain. He could feel anxiety and anger course through his veins, most of it fueling his actions.

The sentry guards, nasty looking things with horns and ragged tattered clothings, demons, saw Yuto immediately.

They gave out a sharp shrill, that you would think they didn't possess and rocketed to Yuto's direction, weapons, a spear it seemed, held high and poised to strike the human-dragon. They might or might've not attracted attention.

Yuto hissed and raised his hands, swirls of dark fire forming, feeling the burst of height from within his core surge through as he charged against them, his curled dark fire turned to swords and then cut through the sentries like a hot knife through butter. He cleaved his way through and spun around the upcoming sentries and then swiped his double sword to their right. With the help of his spells, cleaved the demons in half.

Yuto landed on the ground when he was sure nothing was going to get up and attack, his wings folding into an arch then tucking neatly behind his back. He was breathing heavily, feeling his energy drain but otherwise still able to move.

"Yuya..." He whispered.

'Hold on i'm coming, love.'

Yuto began running, his footfalls echoing loudly in the all silent hall. Come to think of it.. where are the necromancers? They should've been here or something.

Yuto was beginning to get suspicious. It was deathly silent, not a single soul or presence in sight. Yuto trembled slightly in fear, hoping his dear beloved was fine. He was hoping Yuya was safe.

The dragon cursed silently and tried to calm down, trying to push the bothering thoughts away so he could track Yuya down. He took a deep breath and sniffed, praying and concentrating that he would find his beloved.

Come on... Come on...

...

Yes!!

He sensed Yuya!

Snapping his steel grey orbs open, Yuto began sprinting down the left tunnel, Yuya's smell thrumming faintly in the air. His fist tightened around the dark flame swords, as he quickened his pace more. His dark flames hummed strongly as Yuya's smell began to also grow strongly, his knees almost buckling at the smell.

When the raven-lavender haired male arrived to where the teen was, where he assumed he had been searching for a good half an hour, what he saw almost shattered his spirit and broke his heart. He felt tears start to run down his face.

Why Yuya?

His beloved... no! His everything was walking up to the crudely made altar. He didn't pay attention to the other necromancers who were attending, he only had his eyes at Yuya.

He forced down his sobs, feeling his knees quake as his love continued walking, the spider veil hiding his face, and the spider silk dress higging his form from chest to knee, while the lower part of the dress flaired out. He looked ethereal, yes... but the only thing disturbing was his emotionless eyes and the surpressed power of his love.

The necromancer king, Senku, a handsome man with liquid golden eyes, strong stature, and shoulder lenght teal colored hair, stood at the head of the altar with a shaman in the center. The king was smiling leeringly and cruelly at his little love and Yuto felt something inside him snap.

A roar emerged and the necromancers let out confused shrieks and yells, dark colored flames suddenly licking at the walls and shrouding the whole altar, and Yuto knew no more.

 **XxXx**

The dark flames began to fill every inch of the cave and the necromancers shrieked in panic as it burned hotly against their skins. They chanted a spell and disappeared from the room, afraif on facing the one responsible for the dark flames. The king, shaman, and Yuya all turned to the commotion.

Senku's eyes widened, the shaman yelling garbled words of histeria when the dark flames revealed itself to be Yuto. His form was enveloped in dark flames, swords of fire in hand. Wicked justice and unmatched anger visible in his grey orbs that glowed with power.

Senku roared and dragged his soon-to-be bride in his arms, making Yuto glare angrily and tense. "You dare disturb my wedding?!" he roared. "Can you not see my bride is excited?!"

A scoff and a growl was heard from the dragon. "He is not your bride." Yuto spat harshly and raised his sword, indicating a challenge.

"I challenge you to a sword fight! Whoever wins will claim the 'bride'!!" he roared eith such authority that the remaining people in the room backed up. Senku hissed and tightened his grip around Yuya, the youth unflinching and devoid of emotions.

"Ridiculous!" the king said. "You have no authority over me! I am the king and I can do as I please!" he licked his lips and stared hungrily at Yuya.

Yuto growled loudly, possessively. "Oh? Is that so? Or are you just afraid that you'll be defeated by me?" he taunted and all around them, the flames crackled and the remaining necromancers gasped in horror or let out shocked screeches then fleeing from sight. No one had challenged theur king before and they knew Senku did not like being challenged.

The teal haired man growled, no one had challenged him before but he'd be damned if he let this wannabe scare him and take his prized bride. Smirking to himself, he pulled away from his blank faced bride and extended his hand to the side. Out of nowhere, a sword appeared in his hand, sharp and crooked, double bladed, almost in the shape of a chain saw.

Senku grinned crazily and launched himself to the dragon and a ferocious fight began that shook the entire mountain.

Swords clashed again and again, both Yuto and Senku were against each other, pushing with their swords, trying to overthrow the other. Not one of them would budge so they were forced to breaj away from each other scowls on their faces, swords held against each other threateningly.

Then they clashed again, circling around each other like hawks. Yuto surged forward and raised his dark sword to strike, wings unfurling and the flames burning hotter. Senku did not seem fazed and shrouded himself in his inky darkness of protection. It was cokd and menacing and trying to invade any space, fighting against Yuto's flames.

Both powers glowed and battled, crackling in the air, causing prickly statics that could make goosebumps form, fly in the atmosphere.

Yuya was struggling against himself trying to break free from the curse that was put upon him. He was screaming internally, struggling and crying. Tears started to fall down his cheeks, from his emotionless eyes and face. His mouth moved, trying to force it to speak. He mouthed with difficulty.

"Yu...Yuto...Yuto.."

 **XxXx**

 _CLIFFHANGEERRRR!! REEEEEE 1 MORE CHAPSTO GOOOOO! I hope you like it!!_

 _QueenOfLight: ;) your requested story is almost coming to an end! I hope you enjoyed the ride! Thank you for the constant patient waiting! I wuv youuuu!_

 _NightMagician: *gets pelted by tomatoes, lets out screeching noises* Nuuuhh don't pelt me with tomatoes man! ;--; Don't do that! And would it be okay if its a 4 part story? Since I still have a few more stories to do! I hope you can understand! Thank you!_

 _Note that even though you will not be mentioned, all your reviews have been duly noted and are appreciated by this author! Thank you agaaaiinnn! See ya next chapter! Byeeee!_


	13. Chapter 12

_New chapter upppp! My stomach hurtsssss hallpppp! Im kidding with the last chapt though, y'all still have 1 more chappy to go xD just go with it! Thanj you for the wonderful reviews! Hope to hear from all of you!_

 **XxXx**

 ** _"_** ** _Chapter 12: Destruction of The Trapped"_**

Yuto did not show any signs of hearing the youth, too engrossed in his battle against the king of the necromancers.

Both Yuto and Senku went back and forth, strike, parry, attack, repeat, back and forth again in a merit of a dance, the swords clashing and clanging with rhythm yet without rhythm, sparks flying out.

The spell was broken when Yuto, who was unaware and seething, was stabbed on the shoulder by the jagged sword Senku held. The dragon let out an agonized scream of pain, the sharp jagged edges burying deep into the joint.

Shit... it was bronze, a weakness for dragons.

Senku slowly and agonizingly yanked out the sword. Yuto staggered backwards, clutching his wounded shoulder that once held his sword, the dark swords vanishing in an instant from the excrutiating pain, his face showing how much it hurt. Blood dripped down and gushed out of his wound and Yuto was forced to stagger and sway from the dizzying pain.

 **XxXx**

Yuya saw the blood drip down and gush, down to the dark ground of the cave that was still filled with flames. He saw how Yuto's grey orbs scrunched in extreme agony. The youth's eyes widened, his eyes regaining life and his mind seizing back to control, snapping out of the curse that was put on him.

He stepped forward.

The shaman garbled out words, something along the lines of; "Don't go near him! He'll kill you and take you away from our king!" like a madman, he tried to pull the teen back.

Yuya was disgusted, his features twisting before he kicked the old coot away, who fell to the ground with a screech. "No!" he snapped, ripping away the veil and dress. The dress was now styled like a chinese fighter garment.

"Get away from Yuto, you monster!" he shouted and ran forward, propelling himself to Senku. With strength he did not know he possessed, he jumped and kicked the necromancer on the face, causing the man to stumble backwards in shock and slight pain.

Yuya landed on the ground, his feet planted firmly with a heavy thud of his boots, he rushed over to Yuto and stood in front of the dragon protectively, hissing in threat, his crimson eyes glowing with a murderous light.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on him, Senku," he said lowly, his spirit and powers rising and combating, trying to break free. "If you dare take another step forward... I will destroy you!" he bellowed.

Senku growled. "You dare go against me?! Your groom and Lord?!"

"You are not my groom nor are you my lord!" he spat, his anger getting the best of him, making him forget his fear.

 **XxXx**

Yuto grunted and, tried to close his wound as slowly as possible, letting his skin heal with his magic. The pain he felt was dizzying and he willed away the dots that danced in his vision. He heard voices, angry ones going back and forth against one another.

Once his vision and hearing cleared, he slowly looked up and gasped, his lips trembling and his form shuddering. "Yu..ya.." he whispered, overwhelmed, the flames around them burning hotter but not hurting Yuya or him.

The air around them thickened with blistering heat, the shaman screaming in the background as he was burned alive and cooked. Senku growled but made no move yet. "You..."

Yuya glared, anger, hate, and murder inside his vibrant, glowing orbs. He hated this man with everything he had, he hated how he forced him to marry, so much so that he got cursed.

Yes, even though Senku was handsome, he had shown enough evidence to Yuya that he was cruel and sadistic, torturing and making other's lives miserable.

Yuya would admit, he had lost control of himself in the past and hurt people, but he did not torture or kill them, and he would feel guilty after, horrid even.

"Yuya..." He heard Yuto whisper.

Yuya glanced over to the dragon, his splendor glowing like the dark flames he possessed. The blood on his shoulder had slowly stopped, the wound healing slowly and steadily. Yuya could not help but smile. "Stay still.." he whispered.

Yuto was about to protest, if only Yuya did not turn back to Senku.

The man was fuming and shaking in anger, the crimson eyed male narrowed his eyes. "Fight me instead..." the youth taunted, feeling renewed courage and determination surge through him.

Senku, from the taunting his supposed bride had thrown, snapped and lunged eith a crazed yell, sword held high.

Yuto yelled in alarm and tried to run to Yuya's side but found he could not. A barrier was blocking him, trapping him in its embrace. The dragon banged with his still unwounded arm on the invisible wall.

 **"YUYA! YUYA! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"** Yuto pleaded.

Yuya smiled and glanced over at Yuto. He mouthed; _"I love you, Yuto... forever..."_

Yuto screamed.

A tear fell out from Yuya's eye.

 **WOOSH!**

 **STAB!**

 **XxXx**

Senku's eyes widened as Yuya did not scream when the sword stabbed his stomach. "Why...?" he whispered.

The boy coughed out blood, one of his eye closing tightly from the pain. He did not dare breath and instead placed his hands on the sword, letting it slide around the edge causing more blood to spill as his palm was sliced open. He stared up at Senku with one eye, burning with anger and resolve. "You.. are... not... worthy... of my hand!" he snapped.

Yuto was crying in the background, tears spilling down his handsome face as he banged his hands helplessly against the barrier that was around him. "Yuya!!!"

Yuya closed his eyes. _'I'm sorry, Yuto... but I must do this...'_

He could feel his life draining... he just knew it wouldn't be long now.

Senku felt the blood drain from his face as he watched his bride's eyes close and his hands start to twitch.

No... the power that was locked inside him was resurfacing and the necromancer feared it.

Yuya's eyes snapped open, no longer the gentle red, now, they were glowing like hot stars, bloody, ferocious, and murderous. His hands started twitching more and he stared up at Senku, a sneer on his face. Crimson sparks began to surround him, mixed in with the power of light and dark, his form almost being enveloped by it.

And with one final word that decided their whole lives, uttered; **"Raging Fury... Seal unchain..."**

Bright light exploded violently, mixed in with blood, light, and dark wisps.

Yuto covered his eyes with his wings, letting out a pained and agonized yell, his heart shattering as Yuya unfurled his full power.

Senku screamed as the bright light tore through his eyes, mind, and soul, the being in front of him trying to tear his sanity to shreds.

Yuya tilted his head upwards and slowly pulled out the sword, letting out a pained cry as the thing slid out agonizingly. The sword fell to the ground with a clatter and blood began to gush out of his wound.

Yuya managed a final smile then grasped Senku's shoulders, the light around him glowing brighter and hotter. **"...Destroy..."** he whispered.

Senku screamed more.

Yuya closed his eyes as the molten heat began to rise and then, there was an explosion.

 **KAAAAABOOOOMMM!**

The whole mountaun exploded, rocks, debris, and ashes flying everywhere. Mt. Pit was no more and the sonic wave of Yuya's powers covered the whole land. The birds flew away in panic and the trees bent slightly and swayed at the force like a strong wind had knocked them over.

The people had seen the explosion and felt the rush of the heat, sending them scattering and screaming in panic as they tried to hide and find cover, afraid of the mountain that had exploded.

 **XxXx**

The light began to fade and the barrier that held Yuto vanished.

The dragon unfurled his wings and immediately set out to find Yuya, his head whipping back and forth in panic. "Yuya!!!" he screamed and stood up, trying to look for the other male.

Where was Yuya?!

Yuto whimpered and looked around. His eyes zeroing in on a battered and bloody form. "Yuya!!!" he screamed and rushed over.

Yuya lay there, face pointed towards the sky, his limbs sprawled out. He was feeling pain all over, eyes closed and his expression looking peaceful even though he was in pain.

He heard a voice and spoke softly. "Yu..to?"

Yuto sobbed and carried Yuya in his arms, being mindful of the wound on the boy's stomach. He whimpered and nuzzled his head against Yuya's own, licking his cheek worriedly. "Don't die on me.. Please! Please! You're not going to die!" he repeated and spread out his wings, ready to fly.

Yuya opened his eyes. They were glassy and lifeless, almost devoid of life. He looked up, shakily cupping the dragon's cheek. "For you... anything..." he whispered.

Yuto kissed Yuya's forehead quickly then dashed forward, clutching the other male tightly as he launched forward into the air.

He had to get medical attention. And fast!

Yuto swerved sharply to get to a healer he knew all to well.

Yuya kept on fighting against the pull of sleep, knowing that if he feel asleep now then everything would end for him. He was having a hard time breathing now and he did not know how much longer he could last... yet he fought against it and thought about Yuto.

Yuto landed on the peaceful mountain side and yelled. "Help! Help me!" he cried.

The heavy footfalls of a person rattled on the wooden floors and the door was flung open. A voice gasped. "What the hell?! Yuto! What are you doing here?!" the person yelled.

Yuto whimpered. "No time for that, Yuri! Help me with, Yuya! Please!" he begged.

The person, named as Yuri, looked down at who Yuto was cradling and gasped. "Fuck! Get inside and put him on the bed! He needs critical medical attention! Now!!" he snapped.

Yuto followed his order and swiftly ducked inside, Yuri following not behind as Yuya was laid down on the bed.

Yuri began rummaging in a hurry to get a needle and thread and some sterilizers. "Go get me a bowl of warm water! Hurry the hell up!" Yuri snapped.

Yuto fled to get the water, worried that his love would not survive.

The violet-pink haired male began to make sure that the blood would stop flowing from Yuya's wounds and made sure to keep him alive. "Where is that water?!"

Yuto came back a few minutes later, hair disheveled and face troubled as he carried the bowl of water and put it on the desk.

Yuri nodded and swiftly began to work, washing and sterilizing his hand.

The violet-haired man threaded the needle and lowered it to Yuya's stomach, beginning his work to save Yuya's life.

And in the background, Yuto stood worriedly, his eyes stinging with tears.

 **XxXx**

 _REEEEEE ONE MORE CHAPTER!! THE EPILOGUE IS COMING UP!! STAY TUNNEED!!_

 _DestinysTacos: *gets killed and crushed* X--X_


	14. Chapter 13

_Okay so last and final chapter. The epilogue. Ah yes, the hard part of saying goodbye to a story. Dang... I hoped everybody enjoyed the ride! I put my heart and soul in everything I create and i'm quite happy._ _Anybody have a question or a request? PM me through Facebook! I have an account there and I would not mind if you send a friend request! The name there is: **Naiad Dreampuzzle**_ _Well, thats about it. Please leave a review! Love lots!_

 **XxXx**

 ** _"Chapter 13: The Finale"_**

"There. All done.." Yuri sighed out and stood up. After hours and hours of tending to Yuya's hands and stomach, he had finally sewn the injuries up. The violet-pink haired man had feared slightly that he could not save his patient but he did not let it show.

He turned to the dragon who jumped up in alarm, eyes hopeful and slightly bloodshot. "Will he be okay??"

Yuri glanced over at the sleeping tomato haired youth then back at Yuto. "I don't know. Only time will tell, dragon." he informed, voice that same cold and uncaring tone, yet he could not change that.

Yuto's pointed ears flattened and he stifled a whimper. "Please do everything you ca to make him live, he's the only one I have left and cared." he pleaded.

Yuri sighed, crossing his arms. "I am trying my best, Yuto. It's up to him if he will wake up or not." the man said and began walking to the door, opening it then stopping, his hand on the doorframe. "...Do you need anything?"

Yuto shook his head, silent and sulking.

Yuri sighed and closed the door, walking away from that specific room to tend to someone as well. That dragon really needed a break from all the troubles.

The cabbage haired man opened another door to see someone. It was a yellow and blue haired man, sitting on the bed and looking at his sharp claws. "Fusion, why are you up? I thought I told you to lie down!" he all but snapped.

The man who was called 'Fusion' whirred his head to the voice and growled. "It's Yugo! Y-U-G-O! How many times do I have to tell you my name is not fusion!" he hissed, ears flattening.

Yuri huffed. "Your name sounds like it." he grumbled.

Yugo yelled. "Damn it Yuri! I swear you'll be the death of me!"

Yuri smirked. "Well we can't have that now can we?" he whispered, striding over and leaning down so they were a mere inch apart from each other. Yugo blushed and tried to form words but found out he could only sputter. "I--Uh..."

Yuri smirked more.

 **XxXx**

Yuto held Yuya's hand gently, careful of the wounds on his palm that was currently bandaged and sewn. His wounded shoulder was already cleaned and bandaged, the evidence clear on his shirtless form. He stifled a whimper, hoping and praying that the boy would wake up and come back to him.

"Wake up for me, okay? I need you here. I love you so much." the dragon whispered.

Yuya kept on sleeping.

Yuto remained hopeful.

 **XxXx**

The next few days were hell to the dragon, since Yuya still did not wake up.

It was a bright morning today, the birds chirping and the wind blowing with a gentle breeze.

Yuto was asleep on the edge of Yuya's bed, arms draped over the sheets and head resting on his forearms. The dragon, still in his half-human state was snoring lightly, his hand twitching every now and then as he waited for his charge to wake up.

The youth infront of hin stirred.

Slowly, Yuya's crimson orbs opened, his vision slightly blurred. He could feel the slight headache that formed, making him groan in protest as he tried to will it away, successfully doing so after a few moments.

The young man sighed softly and looked around, the room he was in was unfamiliar and not the cave he came to know. He blinked then turned his head to the side, seeing Yuto who was still asleep.

He chuckled weakly and raised his hand, putting it on Yuto's head, patting the dragon affectionately, he was slightly surprised that he was bandanged from hand to torso.

The dragon made a small noise of protest and groaned, slowly raising his head(causing Yuya's hand to fall gently on the mattress). He rubbed his eye and yawned, opening his orbs when his hands had fallen back to their side.

The dragon froze.

Yuya smiled gently, his expression peaceful. "Hey..."

That snapped the dragon into action and he immediately grabbed Yuya's hand in a gentle hold, eyes wide, filled with relief, concern, and most of all love, that it made Yuya tear up. "Oh Yuto... I'm sorry I scared you.. I'm here now though." he assured.

Yuto whimpered, eyes welling up with tears. "You're not... leaving me again, are you? Please tell me you're really awake and i'm not dreaming!" he choked out.

Yuya's heart ached, scooting closer to the dragon and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm alive.. i'm okay.. I'm here.." he whispered.

Yuto broke down into sobs, crawling to the bed and curling up beside his lover, tucking his head on Yuya's neck. The tomato haired teen wrapped his arms around his crying partner, trying to comfort him as best as he could and assure Yuto that he was not going anywhere.

Everything would be alright now that their enemy was gone.

 **XxXx**

Later that day, Yuya was able to sit up and enjoy the day. He had asked Yuri if he could walk around.

The cabbage haured man blinked and snapped at him, somewhere along the lines of; "If you reopen those wounds, I swear to all gods I know I will not help you!"

Yes, Yuri's words did seem cruel but Yuya was comforted by Yuto, explaining that Yuri was really like that.

The two couples were currently in a clearing, near a brook, enjoying the sun and the wind that blew by. Yuto hummed as he leaned his head against Yuya's, who was apparently cuddled up to him, legs draped on top of his.

"Yuya," he mumbled.

"Hhmm..?" Yuya hummed in acknowledgement.

"How did you know you had powers?" the dragon asked.

Yuya tensed slightly before relaxing, a moment of silence passing by them before the youth spoke. "Is that what you were so deep in thought about?" he asked.

Yuto nodded. "Yes.

Yuya sighed softly, and pulled away slightly from Yuto, pausing for a moment before resting his head on the broad shoulder of the dragon. " Well... I've always known I was special, even my mother told me that I was destined for something greater, and well... she wasn't wrong on that notion.

"Shortly, after my twelfth birthday, my mother had seen what I was capable of. I had shredded a live rat into pieces with my bare hands, the only thing left of what I had destroyed was nothing but a pile of ashes, my palms were smoking at that time and my mother had seen it. She feared for my life and told me she would train me and let me know how to seal my powers. She also trained me hoe to exorcise, to unchain, to release spirits. The last thing she taught me, when she was on her sick bed was..." he paused. Yuto waited with anticipation.

"Was... was how to unseal my powers, and told me what I was capable of. I only had to utter those words and then everything, if I ever so wished, would be destroyed. The bullies did silence me after, breaking my spirit and my will to speak. That's why I couldn't utter anything, after they had seen one of my power outburst where I had talked to a spirit. And well... I thank you for being there for me and restoring me today." he said, managing a weak smile.

Yuto hugged him tightly. "It's okay, you're safe here with me, okay?" he whispered.

Yuya nodded, hugging the male back.

"Yuto?"

"Yes, Yuya?"

Yuya laughed softly. "I love you too.."

Yuto chuckled, nuzzling Yuya's nose. "Do you mean that?" the dragon asked, internally whooping with joy.

Yuya blushed, a small shy smile crossing his features. "Yes, yes I do. Now kiss me, you silly dragon." he chided.

Yuto smiled, placing his hand behind Yuya's head, the youth tilting his head upwards and pressing their lips together in a kiss.

Underneath the sunny afternoon sky, in the forest sat the two lovers in their passionate kiss, starting a new life. Though it was and will never be perfect, they would continue to live and breathe for each other and love whole heartedly.

And they lived.

 _Their was a youth in a village_

 _So frail and yet resilient_

 _Thiter he stood and and cried_

 _Through the pain he endured_

 _People chased him out his home_

 _A dragon came to smite him away_

 _Tither he cried and pleaded_

 _But instead found love never replaced_

 _Dragon's love was smitten by forlorn_

 _His rescue daring and filled with wrath_

 _His love put under the curse_

 _Shattered the eternal nightmare_

 _Eyes of blood glowing_

 _Blood pouring down the ground_

 _The seal of death unleash_

 _And the forlorn enemy was no more_

 _This is the day they reunite_

 _In the midst of a love long lost_

 _Their soul shall forever live._

 **XxXx**

 _Yaaayyy!! Finally finishhheed!! I hope you like the ending QwQ a little rushed but eyyy.. I hope you like it Queen of Light! Your dedicated story is now finished! and i'm proud to say that I enjoyed writing it! Thank you all to who have stuck through this fic! I am forever grateful! Thank you so much! For now, I shall go and make another puzzleshipping fic. Thank you again! Love lots! -XxDreamPuzzlexX_


End file.
